Changing Facts
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a clear night with a full moon illuminating the sky. The night was silent and bright due to the thousand of stars that bright in the sky. Is that time of the years were the Sakura trees start to bloom into their full beauty promising a calm and peaceful environment loved by anyone.

Tonight the light of the moon illuminated a specific tree; this tree was the biggest and the most beautiful one. Below this tree there is a small figure…it's the figure of a small child no older than 12 years old with silver hair and his soft lavender eyes that were red and covered with tears while sobbing he held his arms hugging himself as if looking for the comfort and support no one else would give him.

"Why are you crying little one?" A soft feminine voice asked. The child looked up at the branches of the trees and saw a stunning woman dressed in a white kimono with long white hair starting down at him.

"No one wants me." He said looking down. "They are all ashamed of me because they say I'm weak and helpless, that I'm too fragile and sickly to even think of training." He replied.

"I see…what about your family?" She asked.

"They think so too…just that they don't say it out loud…they think I don't understand their actions. By brother is better than me, he is strong and capable so my parents prefer him over me, while he trains I spend most of the time at bed…and I know he makes fun of me…even if he doesn't do it directly I know…" He murmured.

"Does it hurt?" She asked getting down of the tree.

"Wha-" He tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Does it hurt?" She asked again approaching him.

"Yes. Yes it does." He said looking at her, his tears now dry.

"I see." She said in a low voice. "We have some things in common you know? We could help each other."

"We could?" The child asked curiously.

"Yeah we could." She said looking at the sky thoughtfully.

"Excuse me lady, but are you a vampire?" The child asked shyly interrupting her thoughts.

"Indeed, I am." She said observing him. "I am a pureblood to be specific."

"A pureblood?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, it is one of the strongest vampires." She explained. "I'm Shizuka Hio. What's your name child?" She asked.

"I'm Zero…Kiryu Zero." He said.

"Well then Zero…" She said kneeling down in front of Zero and holding his face up to look directly at her eyes.

"Would you like to make a deal?"

* * *

**I got this idea a few days ago, so I decided to write. So please be patient with me since high school takes me a lot of time, but Ill tries to update as soon as I can.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

It was a normal day in the Kiryu household. Outside the house there were a pair of silver haired twins and a black haired man. The twins were Kiryu Ichiru, the older twin and Kiryu Zero, the younger twin, while the man with them was a hunter and their sensei, Yagari Toga.

"Ne sensei isn't Kaito going to train with us anymore?" Ichiru asked and Zero flinched. He really didn't like the older guy. He was always been mean to him for being weak as if it was his fault. While instead with Ichiru they seem like best friends and Ichiru would only "defend" if Kaito went too far. By "too far" meaning the he started to cry.

"No he will not." Was Yagari's reply making Zero sigh in relief.

"Mou…Why?" Ichiru pouted.

"Remember he would only train with us while his sensei was unavailable." Yagari explained.

"Boring…now I'm stuck with Zero?" Complained Ichiru and Yagari saw how Zero's jaw clenched and sighed.

"Ichiru don't say those things about your brother, either way today we have theorical class, you'll learn about the most prominent pureblood families that still live today." Yagari explained.

"Most prominent? Which one is that one?" Ichiru asked curiously while Zero just paid close attention.

"Right now the 2 most prominent are the Kuran family and the Hio familia, both in which are only left one member of their family, Shizuka Hio and Kaname Kuran." Yagari explained.

"Do you know something about those families?" Yagari asked fully expecting an answer from Zero.

"Well that till a few years ago was when Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran died leaving their son as the only heir of the name." Zero responded.

"Exactly, good job Zero." Yagari said.

"Wow, Zero got a theorical question right what a surprise, the only thing he can do is reading." Ichiru said and tear accumulated in Zero's eyes.

"SHUT UP ICHIRU!" He said glaring at Ichiru, as the former looked at him surprise. Zero had never snapped at him, or scream at him. He didn't understand why Zero was doing it now. Zero glared one last time at Ichiru before turning around and running in direction of his favorite place; the Big Sakura Tree.

A while later Ichiru calmly retuned to his house after receiving a lecture from Yagari.

"Ichiru? Where is your brother?" Their mother asked when she saw Ichiru enter the kitchen.

"He got mad at me again, and run off to the Big Sakura Tree as he always does." Ichiru replied.

"Ichiru you should stop doing those comments about you brother." Their father said when he heard his wife and eldest son talking.

"Its not like it was a lie anyway, even _you _already decided that Zero can't be hunter because of his physical incapability. You know it, I know it and I am sure Zero knows it too." Ichiru said.

"It may be true Ichiru but still." His mother said.

"Fin I'll try to stop my comments." Ichiru said rolling his eyes before going back to his room.

Later after that Ichiru stayed in his room watching TV before going to sleep. While his parents stayed up in the living room waiting for Zero. It wasn't the first time it happened, Zero always ran off whenever Ichiru was too mean to him but would always come back sooner or later.

What they didn't know was that this time Zero would come back different and with different reasons too.

They never saw it coming…

.

.

.

Ichiru woke up startled and panting heavily he turned around trying to find what had woke him up but saw nothing. Then he heard fighting noises down stairs. He quickly go up and ran downstairs before his body froze watching the sight in front of him.

In front of him his parents were lying on the floor unmoving and covered in blood along with the floor and next to them there was white-long haired vampire watching him silently.

"It seems we have another one to play with." She said smirking. In a second he felt her presence on his back and tried to turn around but before he could she took hold on his next and easily turned his head giving her a perfect view on his neck.

Ichiru tried to struggle against her hold but it would move a inch. He screamed when he felt a piercing pain on his neck and Shizuka started to such his blood. When she finished she roughly threw him to the floor.

Ichiru and glared at her panting heavily due to the blood loss. She smirked at him again while licking her fangs covered with fresh blood, _his _fresh blood. A flash of silver caught Ichiru's attention and he turned to look and the entrance and saw Zero there next said entrance looking at him.

"Zero run! Get away now!" Ichiru screamed trying to make him react. But Zero just stood there, not moving an inch from his place staring impassively at him.

Suddenly Zero's eyes turned bright crimson and a small smile appeared on his lips showing his newly grown fangs making Ichiru gasp looking at him in horror. The female vampire's laugh resounded in the room with amusement as she watched the scene in front of her.

She looked one more time at Ichiru with arrogance and amusement before she turned around and started walking.

"Lets go Zero, where over in here." She said in the entrance.

"Hai, Shizuka-sama."Zero said joined her and then they both disappear from there.

'Shizuka…Hio,' Was Ichiru's last thought as darkness sounded him.

.

.

.

"C'mon Ichiru, this will be your new home." Cross said opening the door of his house.

"Yuki come here please." He called and soon a brown-haired girl appears from the hall.

"Yuki this is Kiryu Ichiru, his parents were killed by a bad vampire he is going to live with us from now on. Go prepare a bath for him, ok?" He said.

.

.

.

"How did it go?" A brown haired male around 18 years old asked Kaien over the phone as he leaned down on the chair of his desk.

"As far as we know, it was indeed Shizuka Hio who attacked the Kiryu, the parent's bodies were on the floor in pools of their own blood, and they are dry in the inside. Ichiru…he…he was bitten by her. He is going to live with me from now on; I'll watch him and be responsible for him." Kaien explained.

"And the other one? As far as I know the Kiryus had twins, also known as the cursed twins." Kaname asked trying to hide and anxiousness in his voice playing with a lock of his hair.

"We don't know, his body wasn't found nor any signal of him. Ichiru wont say anything neither…he seemed extremely angry when we asked him, but we are not sure why. We have several theories, none of them we can confirm nor eliminate. In the worst case he is dead. " Kaien said sadly.

"I understand, call me if you find something else." Kaname said.

"I will Kaname, but I wanted to ask you…why are you so interested in this incident? I mean yes Shizuka was involved and everything, but still…" Kaien asked curiously. Kaname closed his eyes and sighed silently.

"I have my reasons Kaien, none of them that are someone else concern. Now if you'll excuse me. Good bye." Kaname said and hung up leaving a concerned Kaien. Kaname looked up at the window and watch silently the full moon that was displayed n the sky.

"Zero… Where are you?"

* * *

**This is the first chapter, as you saw there were several changes and the storyline is already changing n,n So don't expect the story will be similar to the anime will some changes not at all, the storyline will change a lot, so it may have event of the anime but in a different way or a different end ok? **

**So also you can give me suggestion on what too put on the story if there is someone specific you'll like to see and I'll try to incorporate it to the fic, ok? It would help me a lot! XD**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Of Loyalties and Ugly Reunions

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Loyalties and Ugly Reunions**

"Kaname…"Zero murmured looking out of the window in the Hio mansion.

"Do you miss him?" Shisuka asked walking towards him.

"Kind of…" Zero replied. "I wonder what he would think now."

"About what?" She asked sitting next to zero and pulling him to lean on her. Zero didn't resist and laid his head on her chest like a child does against his mother.

"About me, becoming a vampire, after all we fought because of it." Zero said biting his lip.

"You fought?" asked Shizuka again listening silently.

"Yeah well, it started when…"

**FlashBack**

"_Hey Zero, how are you today?"Kaname asked from his position on the grass signaling for Zero to sit next to him._

"_I'm fine Kaname, at least as well as I can." Replied zero sitting down and leaning his head on Kaname's shoulder while Kaname's arm surround him and pulled him closer in sing of comfort._

"_What happened now?" Kaname asked softly._

"_Kaito told me that it didn't make sense for me to train, that I'll be killed on my first mission anyway seen how weak I was." Zero sobbed in Kaname's shoulder that just held him tighter._

"_Kaname?" Zero said biting his lower lip._

"_Yes Zero?"Kaname responded._

"_Are there weak vampires?" Zero asked looking directly at Kaname. Kaname blinked._

"_Well their strength depends on their level but-" zero interrupted._

"_No, I mean, are they physically weak?" Zero asked again and Kaname sighed seen no way to avoid the question._

"_No Zero, there are not. But you can't compare a vampire to a human." Kaname tried to reason._

"_Kaname you're strong right? You can make other vampires, can't you?" Zero asked, a desperate tone filling the air. Kaname started at Zero wide eyes. He definitely didn't expect the young one to ask that._

"_No Zero, I'm sorry but I-"_

"_But I'll be weak forever if not!" Zero screamed, the desperate tone in his voice becoming more evident._

"_Zero, I can't-" Kaname tried to reason._

"_Why? Why can't you Kaname? I'll be your servant it doesn't matter I'll be whatever you want me to be! Just please!" Zero begged._

"_Zero, what about your family?" Kaname said as a last resort._

"_My family? They hate me Kaname! They don't care what I do, and they won't care when I am gone. Nor do I care about them!" Zero cried._

"_Zero, really, I can´t." Kaname said trying to stop Zero's idea._

"_Why? Why cant you?" Zero cried clutching to Kaname's shirt looking at him._

"_BECAUSE I CAN'T ZERO AND THAT'S IT STOP ASKING BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A VAMPIRE, YOUL BE FOVERER A WEAK HUMAN!" Kaname screamed in return getting away from Zero. It wasn't until he finished saying that he realized what he said and looked at Zero. Zero was looking at the floor, his hair shadowing his eyes; his hands were in fist as he was trembling slightly._

"_Fine." He said in a quiet voice, before looking at Kaname directly showing the fury that was brining in his eyes. "Do as you wish, but as far as I care YOU CAN GO TO HELL KANAME!" HE screamed the last part before turning around and started running._

**End Flashback**

"I didn't go to see him anymore after that, and finally three weeks later I meet you Shizuka-sama." Zero said.

"Do you repent of it?" Shizuka asked.

"Kind of…I mean, I shouldn't have reacted like that but…" Zero said. "But it hurt too much hearing him say that."

"You had your right to be mad, what he said to you hurt you in your most sore spot. Something like that is despicable." Shizuka said. "Do you wish for him to see you strong? To make him proud?" She asked, Zero was silent for a moment before getting away from her slowly. He got in front of her and kneeled keeping his head down as he said:

"The only I wish to make proud…it's you Shizuka-sama, you are my savior and the only one I will ever serve."

.

.

.

"Ichiru! Ichiru aren't you going to eat?" Yuki asked as she and Ichiru where sitting on the kitchen eating lunch.

"Huh?" Ichiru said getting out of his stupor. "Oh yeah, eat, sure." He said and started eating.

"Well then Kaname, we have a deal, we can start as soon as the constructions are done." Kaien's voice said.

"Indeed." Another voice agreed.

"Here c'mon on, have something to eat, I'm sure Yuki will be delighted to have you." Kaien said and soon he and Kaname Kuran appear on the kitchen door. Ichiru reacted violently and took the knifein the table and ran to Kaname stabbing him in the arm which Kaname had put in between them to stop him. Then Kaname took Ichiru by the neck forcing him to let go of the knife and holding him in the air.

"Kaname! Ichiru!" Yuki screamed in the background.

"You worthless hunter, don't even think I'll let you kill me with a knife." Kaname said angrily glaring at Ichiru. "You are just a piece of trash, just like you parents." He said and Ichiru glared at him before he threw Ichiru across the hall.

"Yuki go help Ichiru." Kaien ordered. Before taking Kaname's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"I'm sorry Kaname-kun." Kaien said sighing. "I didn't expect him to do that."

"Its fine, but you should show him discipline." Kaname said finally getting out the knife stuck in his arm. "I'll be going then, send my regards to Yuki." He said before heading to the door.

"I will Kaname-kun. Goodbye." Kaien said following him and then closing the door on his back.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter! Well that was probably a face of Shizuka you didn't expect right? What do you think about Zero's memory? That one just came out right away, once I decided to write I had almost the whole part done in my head, and later I just wrote it.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	4. It Starts

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 3: It starts.**

_5 years later…_

"Zero!"A white haired girl said glomping on him.

"Maria! Don't do that!" Zero scolded her in which she just giggled in response.

"Don't be mean Zero." She said. "C'mon Shizuka-sama asked for us. It seems we are about to start."

"Fine let's go." Zero said as he and Maria headed to Shizuka's room. When they reached the door the knocked twice and waited until a soft 'enter' was heard. They did as told and entered the room and saw Shizuka sitting in the couch of the room watching the stars and turned around to watch them when the stood in front of her bowing lightly.

"Did you call for Shizuka-sama?" Zero asked.

"I did. I kind of expect that you know why did I call you, do you know?" She asked and they nodded slightly.

"Is it timed to start already Shizuka-sama?" Maria asked.

"Exactly. It's now time for us to start making preparation." She said. "Especially for the body change." She said looking lightly at Maria.

"They will be done then, for when do you wish them to be done." Zero asked.

"For tonight." Shizuka said.

"As you wish; then we will take our leave." Zero said.

"Do so." Shizuka said.

"Are you ok?" Zero asked when they got of the room and the walked through the hall.

"I'm kind of nervous." Maria confessed. Zero stopped walking and turned around facing her and softly took her face in his hands.

"Don't worry yourself about it Maria, I'll take care of Shizuka in your absence and I'll absolutely take full care of your body and wouldn't let a scratch come to it while I'm with you, and if I'm not with you I'll make sure that someone watches your and Shizuka-sama's well beings, ok?" He said and Maria smiled and nodded hugging Zero tightly.

"Yeah, thank you Zero, I'll leave it in your hands then." She said.

"Do so." He said. "Let's go, we have to finish the preparations for tonight."

"Yeah, but Zero what about you?" She asked worry clear on her voice.

"What about me?" Zero asked a bit confused though he imagined where her thoughts were.

"You are going to meet your brother again…and Kaname-sama to." She said, Zero though about if for a while before smiling slightly and shook his head.

"I'll be fine; I have confidence, power, and the people I need with me. That's all I need." Zero said and Maria returned the smile.

"I really love you Nissan." She said affectionally. Zero smiled and patted her.

"I love you to imouto." He said.

.

.

.

"Shizuka –sama are you awake?" Zero asked looking at "Maria". The body change had just been done and Shizuka was already in control of Maria's body.

"Iam." Shizuka said opening her eyes and sitting down slowly. "Zero opened the jewel box on the table." She ordered.

Zero did as told and kneeled next to the table taking the antique jewel box and opened. Inside there was a silver ring with a black desing of the flower Liz resting in the center of the ring.

"The flower of Liz." Zero murmured. "Royalty?" He asked remembering his history lessons.

"Indeed, the flower of Liz is the flower represented Royalty for many years. That ring was used hundreds of years ago. It was created by pureblood vampires who wished to mix among humans for different purposes, but once the hunters discovered it, they started to look for them and destroy them. They didn't like the idea of pureblood vampires nor their servants passing as humans. In matter of less than ten years almost all of them had disappeared, except three, this is one of them. As years passed vampire as well as hunters had forgotten all about them. " She explained.

"What happen to the other two, Shizuka-sama?" Zero asked curiosly. "If I may know." He added then.

"One is said to have stayed with the king of the vampires." She said.

"The founder of the Kuran family?" Zero asked. Shizuka nodded.

"The other one was said to be destroyed accidentally after one of the catastrophes in the vampire world." She said.

"I see…what do you wish for me to do with this ring?" Zero asked.

"Use it of course. Pass as human it will help with my plan. The only one who officially knows you are a vampire is Ichiru, and the only one who would probably be capable of recognizing the ring is Kuran, either by rumors of the…_personal possession_." She said putting enfazis in the last words showing her suspicions which Zero understand.

"You are also in charge of finding out about _it._ Understood?" She said and Zero nodded. "Remember my body will be hidden in the underground chambers near the Academy, that way I will have easy access to it."

"Yes Shizuka-sama."Zero said bowing lightly. "Do you wish for me to use the mask?" He asked and Shizuka thought about it for a minute.

"Yes…it may be necessary some times when I wish you identity to be unrevealed, I'll tell you when that is."

"Indeed."

.

.

.

"Ichiru! Ichiru!" Yuki said trying to get Ichiru's attention for the tenth time. He has been very distracted usually and he was starting to worry Yuki. "ICHIRU!" she screamed at last.

"What?" Ichiru asked angrily until he realized it was Yuki and relaxed a little. "What is it Yuki?"

"You've been distracted Ichiru…is everything fine? Are you thirsty?" She asked holding his arm.

"No I'm not." Ichiru said turning to look at the window.

"Ichiru are you-"

"I'm sure Yuki, I'm fine, it's just…" he started saying.

"Just?" Yuki encouraged him to continue.

"I have a bad feeling, that's all." He murmured quietly.

'_And I don't like it, I don't like it at all. '_He though

"Ichiru." Yuki whispered worriedly.

"I need to talk to the chairman first, could you go first? Someone has to keep the girls." He asked and Yuki nodded.

"Sure." She said and walked away to the Night Dorms. When she was out of sight Ichiru went into Kaien's office and saw him sitting on his desk and then looks up at him curiously.

"I need to talk to you." Ichiru stated seriously, observing this Kaien became serious as well seen that this was an important matter.

"Well tell me then." He said and Ichiru bite his lip lightly before continuing.

"I have a bad filling, a very bad one and I don't like it." He confessed and Kaien narrowed his eyes.

"I see…maybe we should be a little prepared. Yagari is on a mission but will arrive hopefully soon. When he does I'll tell him, maybe we can have him as a teacher to help keep the Night Class in control." Kaien said. "At least the will help for now. Please be care full Ichiru"

"I will." Ichiru said nodding.

"Okay then, please go back to back to work and help Yuki." Kaien said and Ichiru nodded getting out of the room. When Kaien was left alone he sighed deeply, he had a really bad feeling to, but he had hoped it was his imagination, now…he wasn't so sure. They should all be careful.

* * *

**Here is the third chapter! I'm sorry I didn't describe the change of bodies, I simply had no idea how, so I just skip it, I hope it doesn't bothers you. XD From next chapter on hopefully the chapters will get longer and more interesting. XD**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	5. Welcome to Cross Academy

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Cross Academy**

"Shizuka-sama we have arrived, the guardians of the academy along with Takuma Ichijou will escort you to the Moon Dorms. I should see the chairman in a couple of hours." Zero said while he and Shizuka were still in the car in front of the academy.

"Indeed, we can't have people connecting us so soon, can we?" Shizuka said smirking.

"Of course we can't." Zero said smirking as well while shizuka got out of the car and Zero watched thought the window s she walked along with Ichijou, the brown haired girl and his brother Ichiru who was constantly looking at her full of suspicion her. A smirk made its way through Zero's face.

As ordered by Shizuka he waited near the Academy for a couple of hours waiting for the night to fall completely before heading to the academy looking for the office. When he found it he knocked and entered. Cross look up from his papers to look at him and frowned.

"Ichiru-kun what do you…?" He started but stopped himself looking carefully at Zero. "You are not Ichiru." He stated. Zero internally rolled his eyes.

"You are right chairman, I called earlier." He said. "I'm Kiryu Zero." He said smirking lightly and Cross eyes widened a fraction.

"I see, so could I ask Kiryu-kun what brought you here today?" Kaien asked putting a serious face but curiosity was evident in his eyes.

"Well I want to enroll." Zero said simply.

"Really? And why is that?" Kaien asked while thinking about the differences between Zero and Ichiru.

"Well first of all I'm very curious about you ideals of humans and vampires living together, so I wanted to see it for myself, and well let's just say there are a few people I like to meet here." Zero said grinning.

"Several?" Kaien asked and Zero nodded. "Are they new students to?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." Zero said shaking his head. "On the contrary, they are very old students, though I'll appreciate if you keep discrete about it." Zero said.

"I guess I can. Well then here is the information you need, you uniform and your room key." Kaien said giving zero a package with all the things. "Someone will escort you there in a few minutes." Cross said and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and It was opened.

"Chairman, we are here." A female voice said.

"Yuki, Ichiru, before you go patrolling I would like you to show the new student his room." Kaien said.

"Another new student?" Yuki asked confused and at the same time zero turned around to see them and allow them to see him. Both Yuki's and Ichiru's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is Kiryu Zero and he will be joining the Day Class starting tomorrow." Kaien explained and soon the surprise in Ichiru's eyes transformed into fury as he looked at Zero who gave him and impassive look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked between clenched teeth. Zero blinked, acting confused by frowning lightly.

"What do you mean ni-chan? I though you'll be happy to see me." Zero said and feigns a sad face.

"GO TO HELL!" Ichiru screamed in fury before turning around and getting out of the room slamming the door when he got out. Unknown to them Kaien had been carefully analyzing their interaction and sighed seen how is suspicions became even more probable.

"Ichiru, I don't understand what's with him. One would though he'll be happy to see his little brother again." Yuki said.

'If I what suspect its true, of he wouldn't. ' Kaien though and sighed again.

"Well we never had such a close relationship but still…" Zero murmured 'sadly'.

"Yuki could you do me the favor to show Zero to his room? He had a long trio he must me tired and wish to go to bed." Kaien asked interrupting Zero and Yuki nodded.

"Sure, follow me..um…Kiryu-kun." Yuki said little confused.

"It's ok if ou call me Zero, I don't mind, it will be easier that why wouldn't it?" Zero said to Yuki when they got out of the office.

"Eh? Really? But…" Yuki said.

"It's fine." Zero reassured her smiling slightly.

"Ok." Yuki murmured while observing Zero from the corner of her eye. He was extremely similar to Zero, at least physically but she could see the emotionally they were completely opposites, like to sides of the same coin. That intrigued her even more. Why are they so different? Is it the experiences from life? Or is simply that their personalities when being exposed to world as completely different?

"What is it?" Zero asked after a while.

"Huh?" Yuki said confused.

"You've been watching me for a while now…" He stated.

"W-well, I-i-" She started shuttering seeing she was discovered until she heard Zero's laugh.

"I don't mind, though I was wondering why were you watching me so intently. Is it because I look just like Ichiru?" He asked and Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, more or less, I was thinking on whom similar you are physically, except for the hair, Ichiru's is longer and tied up. But I was also thinking on how different you seem to be emotionally." She explained and Zero watched curiously. For being just a human she was quite perceptive

But after all she is not Cross Kaien's adopted daughter for nothing.

"This is your room." Yuki said pointing at the door when they arrived. "Classes start tomorrow at eight and I believe the chairman gave you anything you need." She said and Zero nodded. "Well then, I have to go patrolling. Good Night."

"Goodnight." Zero said as she turned around before he did the same himself and got into the room. His things were already there so he left what the chairman gave him and the desk and went to sleep. He organized his things fast and easy and then looked out the window thoughtfully.

'I'll finally see him again.' He though. His mind wandered at the moment they met.

**Flashback**

_A ten year old was walking through the salon of the house. He was really nervous since almost all the people in the ball being help tonight were vampire and a few were hunters. Yagari had agreed to take them with him if they were careful. But Ichiru was being really mean to him until he felt he was about to cry and got away from them when they got distracted._

_Now he was walking silently in the sides of the room looking for an exit. Fresh air would do him good right now. After a while he found the main entrance and walked outside, he saw a good hiding spot among some bushes were he could hide and be left alone for a while so he headed there._

_He kneeled on the floor to be able to get in between the bushes. When he reached the other side he shook his body to take of the leaves before he sat down on the floor and saw a beautiful clearing. Gasping at the sigh in front of him he looked around to take more of that beautiful scene until a voice got him out from his stupor._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" The voice said making Zero jump in surprise and quickly turned around to see a boy who looked around 15 years. He had brown, shoulder length hair and red wine eyes that were staring at him curiously._

"_Y-yes it is." Zero answered quietly._

"_I never thought someone would fine my hiding spot." Kaname said._

"_Hiding spot?" Zero asked curiously but evading the older boy's gaze._

"_Yeah I hid here when I want to get away from those boring parties. They'll never found me here. YOPu need to get on your knees to get here; they would never imagine me doing that." Kaname explained._

"_You are a vampire right?" Zero asked more curiously now looking up at the man, his eyes full of innocent questions. This made the older boy smile._

"_I am, my name is Kaname, Kaname Kuran. You are a hunter right? What's your name little one?" Kaname asked._

"_Well I'm just in training so I was supposed to stay with my sensei but I wanted to get away." Zero confessed._

"_I see, but you should be more careful, if it wasn't me another vampire could have bite you." Kaname said frowning worriedly. "Didn't you were scared being surrounding by so many vampires." He asked. Zero's checks blush a little and looked down._

"_I was kind of nervous, being alone and all. That why I decided to hid here to relax for a bit." Zero confessed._

"_Are you nervous with me now?" kaname asked curiously. Zero looked at him for a minute before shaking his head._

"_I don't." He said smiling. "I feel safe with you." He said blushing and Kaname smiled in return._

"_You are so cute Zero." Kaname smiled while petting Zero's head which caused Zero to pout._

"_I'm not a dog Kaname." He argued._

_Suddenly they heard steps and a yell of 'Kaname-sama where are you?' Kaname hurriedly push both of them down against the floor, him hovering over Zero's body and pushing him lightly against the floor and a hand on his mouth to stop any sound he may do. After a while they heard of the screams stop and the steps go away. The Kaname let go of Zero and lay on his side sighing._

"_I'm glad they didn't found us." Kaname said._

"_Us? They were looking for you." Zero said smirking slightly, humor obvious in his eyes which made Kaname buff._

"_Don't be mean Zero." Kaname complained._

"_But anyway, it's getting late; I should go back before sensei does something rash trying to find me." Zero said._

"_I should go back too, I can't stay here forever." Kaname complained again getting on his feet before helping Zero do the same. Zero was about to return the same way he came but before that he turned around to look at Kaname and asked:_

"_Will I see you again?" Zero asked. Kaname smiled._

"_If you wish we can." Kaname said and Zero nodded happily but then frowned._

"_But when?" Zero asked._

"_How about we meet in a few days?" Kaname asked. "I'll find you when you are alone, ok?" He asked, Zero though about it for a while before nodding._

"_But you have to be careful for sensei not to be near, he'll feel you presence." He said and Kaname nodded. Zero smiled and got on his tiptoes and gave Kaname a peck on the check before turning around blushing and running off from where he came from leaving a stunned Kaname behind._

'_This is a secret I will keep just for myself.' Zero though happily as he returned to the mansion._

'_I can't wait for out next meeting Zero.' Kaname said smiling and returning to back to the party._

**End of Flashback**

"I remember that day perfectly." Zero murmured and then smiled. "That was one of the first of the many secret meeting we had. I really want to see him." He said the last thing sighing and closing his eyes before they snapped back open when an idea came to his mind.

'That's it!' He thought.

"I'll visit Kaname." He said getting up from his bed and looking at the clock. "They must still be in classes…Perfect I'm gonna give him a surprise." Zero said chuckling lightly before taking his jacket and running out of the room.

.

.

.

'It's about to start. Ne…Zero?' Shizuka though and giggled lightly as she felt Zero's presence slip across the campus in direction to the Moon Dorms. 'You are so impatient you can't even wait till tomorrow.'

"Maria-san, we have to go to class." Ichijou said. Shizuka nodded smiling.

"Hai, arigatou Ichijou-sempai." She said and passed next to him looking at him from the corner of her eye smiling still.

'It's time to play Kaname.' She though, and then looked onto Kaname's direction. 'How will you react to mi little surprise? I wonder…' She though and giggled again catching Kaname's attention who turned to look at her suspiciously before turning his attention back to the professor.

* * *

**Here is the fourth chapter! What do you thought of Zero's actions with the Chairman, Yuki and Ichiru?**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	6. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Again**

Kaname walked back to the dorms along with the night class. The classes were over and he just wished to be left alone in his room. School was a drag, but let it all be for the sake of his plans. He couldn't let something as insignificant as this interfere, even less when he was so close.

He silently reached the dorm and walked in direction to his room without looking or talking to nobody. He was about to open the door when he felt a presence inside, it was familiar, but unknown at the same time. He narrowed his eyes as he felt the presence going across his room calmly. He slowly opened the door and entered the room looking around trying to find the intruder.

"What are you looking for?" A voice said on his back making him turn around fast, but he was definitely not prepared for who he saw there. Against the wall with his arms crossed and smirking at him was Zero. He was sure it was Zero, only Zero would smell so tempting.

"Zero…"He murmured. "It's really you."

"What are you talking about Kaname? As far as I know I have always been me." Zero replied amused. He got off from the wall and started walking towards Kaname until he was standing in front of him.

"Long time no see Kaname." He said and a true but nervous smile appears on his lips as he waited for Kaname's reaction.

Kaname couldn't believe it. So many years looking for Zero. So many years thinking of Zero. So many years having to see that hateful twin of his know nothing about his regards and now he has him in front of him, looking at him with those lovely lilac eyes with nervousness shinning in them. Without thinking too much about it his arms surrounded Zero pulling him into a tight embrace as if afraid that Zero would disappear. Zero, surprised at first, soon relaxed into the embrace, happy to finally be back with Kaname.

"How have you been Kaname?" Zero asked stepping back to take a better look from Kaname. His brown hair and wine colored eyes were just as he remembered and his face showed that maturity that had always been part of Kaname. He was taller though which was to be expected, he was 21 now after all and was a few inches taller that Zero.

"I've been fine zero…I've been looking for you." He confessed and a flash of sorrow passed his eyes as he said the last part.

"I'm sorry." Zero said sighing and went to sit on the bed followed by Kaname.

"Where were you?" Kaname asked, this time with a slight demanding tone which made Zero frown annoyed.

"Don't go on demanding things from me." He said giving a glare to Kaname. "I'm not that fragile and weak child you once knew." Zero said irritated.

"Yeah, I can clearly see that Zero." Kaname said standing up in front of Zero. "The Zero I once knew wouldn't have just disappeared without telling anyone. The Zero I once knew wouldn't have been able to get into the moon Dorms, much less in my room, without nobody noticing when you made no attempt to try to hide. The Zero I once knew….was not as strong as you." Kaname said with a sad tone in the end.

"What happened to you Zero?" Kaname asked tiredly as he let himself fall on his back onto the bed and covering his eyes with his arms. Zero watched Kaname's every action and reaction. Sighing in defeat he crawled over the bed and sat down on top of Kaname and took his arm off his face to make him look at him.

"I changed Kaname, it is that simple." Zero said deadpanned but as hint of sadness in his eyes. "I was weak and fragile, so I wanted to be strong. I was useless and abandoned, so I wanted to be useful and taken in. I wanted power, so I sought power. When you didn't give it to me, I sought for it in another place. Now I have it. So I changed. " Zero said and purposely lifted the hand in which he wore the ring to play with his hair. Kaname's eyes widened at the sight of the ring a glint of recognition in his eyes.

'So it's true…Shizuka-sama's suspicions.' Zero thought as he kept quiet for a while letting Kaname absorb his words.

"Zero…where did you sought for it then?" Kaname asked quietly.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Kaname." Zero said. Kaname sighed and sat down with Zero still on him. When he notices how near they were he blushed and looked away leaving a confused Zero, until Zero himself realized their position: Zero sat over Kaname's hips, Kaname sitting down and their faces extremely close. Zero blushed to and quickly got off from Kaname.

They stood in silence for a while, each of them in their own thoughts until Zero stood up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Zero?" Kaname asked. Zero stop when he reached the door but didn't turn around.

"It's late I want to get some rest before starting classes tomorrow. See ya later Kaname." Zero said and closed the door on his way out leaving Kaname alone on his room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and it was opened to show Takuma there. Kaname looked at him and said:

"Takuma is there anything you need?" Takuma hesitated and entered the room closing the door.

"Well…a few minutes ago I felt a familiar presence going out of the dorm." Takuma said.

"It was Zero…" Kaname said softly sitting on the bed.

"I figured he was." Takuma said not the least surprised, he was, after all, very familiar with Zero's presence. He was the only one who actually new about the friendship those two had. "So what are you gonna do?" Takuma asked.

"I don't know Taku…I don't know…" Kaname said, his eyes looking at some point over the wall. "Seriously…this was definitely not part of my plans."

.

.

The next day…

"Ichiru we are gonna be late!" Yuki said as she quickly finished her breakfast and rushed Ichiru to do the same. As soon as he was finished Yuki took his arm and pulled him fast running to the class.

"Yuki, don't run!" Ichiru tried to protest but he was ignored the girl. They soon arrived to the classroom, thankfully before the professor and sat down in their seats, Yuki next to Yori and Ichiru a seat back from her.

"Ohayo Yori-chan." Yuki said.

"Ohayo Yuki. I thought you were going to be late today." Yori said.

"Yeah well we kind of woke up late today." Yuki said sweatdropping. Ichiru on her back just listened intently.

"You are kind of weird you know? You stay up all night but you have difficulties to wake up in the morning. Sounds like a vampire thing." Yori said.

"Yori-chan y-you don't believe in something as vampires do you?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Of course not." Yori said deadpanned and Yuki let out a sigh of relief. Soon after that the door opened and the professor got inside and walked to her desk. She then turned around to look at the board and started writing something on it.

"We have a new student that will be attending our class from today on. Please come in." She said and the door opened and Zero stepped inside. "This is Kiryuu Zero, please treat him well."

"Im Kiryuu Zero, pleased to meet you." Zero said calmly without showing much emotion.

"Does someone have any question for him?" The teacher asked and several hands went up. The teacher allowed one to talk.

"Mmm, well Kiryuu-kun are you…?" The girl started asking but stopped looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Are you Ichiru- kun's twin?" Another girl asked in her place.

"Well yes I am, I think that's kind of obvious." Zero replied.

"Ok, ok you can ask the rest during break, Zero-kun please sit down in the seat that in the back of your brother." The professor said. And Zero nodded and headed to his seat flashing a smirk at Ichiru as he passed next to his glaring brother and sat down on the seat on his back.

"Ohayo, Ni-san." He murmured as he rested his hand on his palm.

"Shut Up." Ichiru hissed quietly, but he was sure Zero heard him because he had just heard him chuckled.

The day went normally as any other day. Zero went to his classes and was presented in several of them and soon the rumor of Kiryuu Ichiru's twin was all over the school much to Ichiru's annoyance.

Finally the classes went to and end miraculously none of them got a detention since Ichiru was too busy glaring and his brother and Yuki trying to calm him down. They headed to the Moon Dorms with Zero glaring along ignoring Ichiru's glares directed at him as he asked Yuki several questions on the school system.

When they arrived at the moon dorm gates the day class girls were already surrounding the gates and screaming. Zero stared in surprise at the girls while Yuki sighed.

"Is it always like this?" Zero asled and Yuki nodded.

"Time to work." She murmured and pulled Ichiru along to stop the girls. Zero shrugged and decided to sit on one of the tree branches so he could observe the Night Class better.

The gates opened to show the night class. Zero's eyes immediately went to Kaname who walked first and then went to observe the rest of the night class.

'They are truly beautiful.' Zero though remembering the few vampires he had met at Shisuka's home.

His attention was caught by a flash of silver and he saw 'Maria' walking happily next to Ichijou. Her eyes meet his for a second before she looked away but it was enough for him to see the amusement in her eyes as she eyed Ichiru who in return glared at her.

Kaname smiled at Yuki and ruffled her hair watching how she blushed and started shuttering until Ichiru interrupted.

"Don't you have to go to class Kuran?" He asked rudely. Kaname resisted the urge to frown until he saw Zero sitting on the tree branch. I looked at him long enough for not to raise any suspicions and let a little of curiosity go to his face so they would brush it off as simple curiosity but he was capable of seeing when Zero and Maria eyed each other. Then he took off and continued his way to the building with the nigh class following him.

.

.

Kaien was on his desk looking at the window waiting for his arrival patiently. Soon the door was opened and a dark haired male got into the room.

"Yagari, is good you finally arrived." Kaien said relaxed but serious.

"Well you sounded very serious for once, so I though it must be important." Yagari replied. Kaien nodded.

"It is. I think it would be better if you become a professor in the academy, that way we can reinforce security." Kaien explained. Yagari frowned.

"What could have happen so more security is required." Yagari asked.

"Well I mention you before by the phone that I was having a bad feeling, but I ignore it for a while, that was until Ichiru-kun told me he had it too. So I knew that was something big but I still didn't have any proof." Kaien explained the situation. "A while ago, last night we got a new student."

"Yeah I heard wasn't it just an aristocrat vampire girl? What about her?" He asked but Kaien school his head.

"We have to observe her but she is not the new student I'm referring too. But to a day class student that arrived a few hours after her." Kaien said.

"Who could it be to be so worrisome?" Yagari asked. Kaien rested his chin on his hands as he looked at Yagari extremely seriously.

"The new student is Kiryuu Zero." He said. Yagari stared for a while before he closed his eyes sighing lightly.

"I see. I'll start tomorrow." He said.

"Please do so." Kaien said.

* * *

**Here is the fifth chapter! Sorry I was too lazy to narrate more of the classes or something but I didn't thought of it as relevant so I just skipped it.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	7. Kiryuu Encounter

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kiryuu Encounter**

Ichiru walked through the forest his hand resting on Bloody Rose. He felt a presence near and rapidly took a strong hold on Bloody Rose and got ready to shot just in case. He walked over the direction of the presence. What was his surprise when he saw Zero leaning against the tree apparently asleep.

Asleep his brother looked just like he remembered, soft silver hair, pale smooth skin and soft features, while his relaxed posture and the innocence reflected in his face made him look like the innocent, young boy he remembered.

A flash of guilt hit him when he remembered how he treated him-how everyone did- but he soon erase it remembering the scene of his parent's death and Zero's red eyes and soon his anger overcame the guilt.

"Why don't you take a picture nichan? It lasts longer. " Zero's voice broke through the air. Ichiru returned his attention to him and saw him slowly open his eyes without moving. Ichiru scolded in response and glared at him.

"No thank you I have no wishes to see your face more than necessary." He said. Zero chuckled and got on his feet and slowly walked towards Ichiru.

"That kind of difficult don't you think? Considering that every time you see yourself in a mirror what you see is an exact copy of my face." Zero said mockingly stopping in front of Ichiru.

"Shut up." Ichiru hissed angrily.

"Well nissan, you know that you are kind of bipolar? I mean you have to be. One moment you are nostalgic, the next you are guilty and then angry. Or is it just me who causes you those mixed emotions? " Zero asked watching Ichiru directly in the eyes.

"Don't think so highly of you self, you bastard." Ichiru snarled. Zero narrowed his eyes before he pushed Ichiru taking his hands with his and pinning him against the tree. Ichiru was surprised, he hand t realized that he stepped back as zero approach him, nor had he realize they were so close to the tree. He tried to get his hands free but no available, Zero's grip was extremely strong, stronger than he could even imagine his brother could held him, but of course he had forgotten, Zero was one of those nasty bloodsuckers now, of course he would be strong.

"You are so cruel nichan." Zero murmured next to Ichiru's ear. "Don't be so mean." He said making Ichiru flinch as memories came back to him of his little brother always telling him that whenever he made fun of him.

"Let, let go of me." Ichiru murmured trying to free his hands again.

"Why should I?" Zero asked impassively. "Aren't you a vampire hunter? You should be strong, especially if you hunt things like me." Zero whispered.

Ichiru struggled more while Zero chuckled before smirking and jumping back out of Ichiru's reach. Ichiru fell on the from, his back leaning against the tree breathing heavily while glaring at Zero while he just stared back. Even if Ichiru didn't wanted to admit it that kind of expression on his once lovely and innocent twin creep him out and a part of him wished he could see those expression from the past on his twin's face.

A few minutes later Yuki an into the clearing after hearing some screams and found Ichiru on the floor, with his back against a tree and Zero standing few meters in front of him, both starting at each other. Yuki not knowing what to do got in between them successfully getting their attention.

"I'm not sure what's happening here but stop it. Ichiru you should be patrolling and Zero you shouldn't be outside, it is against the rules, we will have to take you to the chairman." Yuki said. Ichiru got up and started walking without a word causing Yuki to sight. She then walked over to Zero and pulled him by the arm in the same direction Ichiru had gone.

"Why are you so stressed Yuki?" Zero asked curiously as he let the girl take him to the office.

"Because I don't like fighting." She said.

"But we were not fighting." Zero argued.

"I heard screams, whatever was happening, was not nice I can be sure of that." Yuki said. They walked until they arrived to the chairman's office, Ichiru was already there waiting at the door for them. They entered the office and saw the chairman drinking tea.

"Yuki, Ichiru and…Zero? What's happening?" He asked and put down the tea, that's when they notice the person sitting in the couch on the side of the office.

"Sensei…" Ichiru murmured recognizing Yagari.

"Ichiru." Yagari said nodding in acknowledgement before looking past him at Zero. "So it's true you decided to appear…Zero." He said and Zero smirked.

"Why yes sensei. I missed everyone a lot so I decided to come." He replied and Yagari ruffed.

"Why are you here sensei?" Ichiru asked ignoring the last interaction.

"I'm going to be a teacher here." Yagari explained briefly. "Someone has to keep an eye on the class of those bloodsuckers."

"I see." Ichiru said casting a glance at Zero which didn't go unnoticed by Kaien and Yagari. Yuki just stood quietly watching, nhot really knowing what to do.

"So anyway, what has brought you here tonight?" Kaien asked Yuki.

"Well we found Zero outside, he and Ichiru looked aobut to fight so…" Yuki explained and Kaien nodded before looking at Zero.

"Zero-kun why were you outside? It's against the rules." He asked and zero shruggled.

"I didn't feel like going to my room so I started to wander around." He said. 'Well actually Kind of hopping to see Kaname again.' He added internally. "I didn't see the problem, is not like I don't know about vampires anyway." Zero said. Kaien stood in silence for a while before nodding and opening one of the desk's drawers.

"You are right in that." Kaien said. "We could use some help with another guardian." He said and handed him the band. Zero took it and put it on without comment.

'I wonder if Kaname will come see me tonight. He'll easily find me by my smell like he did in the past that how he found me in our second meeting after all.' He thought remembering their second encounter in the base of his second sakura tree.

_**Flashback**_

_Zero lay silently asleep in the shadow of the Sakura Tree. It had been an exhausting day. He had been really sick yesterday and today his body couldn't keep up with the training so Yagari send him to go rest before his body collapsed. Of course, Ichiru made fun of him for this. _

_Unaware to him someone had arrived to the area a few minutes before and sat on a tree branch observing him. Kaname watched mesmerized Zero's figure. Zero was truly beautiful he could be easily confused with a vampire due to his beauty. _

_Kaname dropped from the tree and landed next to Zero. He sat down and his hand travelled to move Zero's hair off his face. Zero unconsciously snuggled closer to the hand making Kaname smiled. Kaname shook him softly trying to wake him up._

"_Zero, Zero, wake up Zero." Ha called. Zero stirred and blinked several times. His eyes widened as soon as he saw Kaname and quickly sat up. _

"_Kaname! You came!" He said happily and hugged him taking Kaname a bit by surprise because he smiled and returned the hug._

"_Of course I did. Didn't I tell you I will found you?" He asked._

"_You did." Zero said nodding. "Though I was hoping you found me sooner." He pouted making Kaname laugh. _

"_It isn't that easy Zero. I'm required to do a lot of things in my family name so I don't always have free time, though even if I had, I needed to find a way to catch you alone. To my luck it seems you love this tree and always come alone." Kaname explained. _

"_Yeah I always do, is like my special place, so I normally don't bring no one here since I don't want to share it with nobody, though I will share it only with you now Kaname." Zero explained smiling._

"_I'm happy to hear that." Kaname said smiling too._

"_And I am happy that I finally got to see you." Zero said._

"_Me too." Kaname said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And I am happy that I finally got to see you." Zero murmured to the air.

"Me too." A voice said on his back making Zero turn around a little surprised and saw Kaname sitting in a tree branch starting at him and with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"I'm kind of surprised you remembered that…" Zero confessed.

"Why do you think I'll forget it?" Kaname asked. Zero shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought you had better things to do about your life, being a pureblood and all, than remembering an old childhood friend." Zero said. Kaname's eyes narrowed and took Zero0's arm and pull him roughly against his body so his face was only a few centimeters of Zero's.

""Don't. Ever. Say. That!"Kaname said through clenched teeth. Zero winced at the force his arm was being held with.

"Kaname, you are hurting me." Zero complained before glaring at Kaname.

"No until you listen to." Kaname said loosening a little bit his hold on zero's arm.

"Then talk." Zero said. Kaname sighted.

"Zero what can I do with you?" He asked. Zero arched his eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you needed to something with me." He said.

"I can't just let you interfere in my plans Zero." Kaname said narrowing his eyes. Zero did the same and then smirked.

"C'mon Kaname, you wouldn't be able to do nothing to me and we both know it. You wouldn't eliminate me, you can't neutralize me, and since I know you so well you can't manipulate me. So what are you going to do?" Zero asked.

Kaname stood in silence thinking of the answer. He actually didn't know, no matter how much had he tough of zero the idea of what was he going to do with him never cross his mind. His though were always directed to other directions. Like were had Zero been? How was him? What did he do there? Why had he changed so much? Was it just because of his family? Even some times he surprise himself thinking of Zero's soft and terse white skin, his pink tempting lips, his shiny silver hair and his lovely lilac eyes.

He knows he shouldn't be thinking this of his best friend, but he could **NOT** stop it. He just doesn't know what to do anymore. There were so many questions.

Was Zero worth losing all of these years of planning and preparations?

Was Zero even trying to interfere in his plans?

Or does he have one of his own?

But the most important one…

Who was this Zero-look alike in front of him?

What happened to the sweet and happy young boy he used to know?

* * *

**Here is the sixth chapter! There you saw another flashback, there are going to be lots of them…I want to show how deep the relationship from the past was, so you can compare it to the relationship they'll have now. **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	8. Who really knows me

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 7: Who really knows me…**

"So? What are you going to do Kaname?" Zero asked again when Kaname didn't answer. "Well then, when you have an answer come back to look for me." Zero said pulling his arm out of Kanamer's grasp before continuing walking.

Kaname sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"You know Kaname, he has some valid points."A voice said.

"Takuma." Kaname said turning around. "I know he does but…"

"You don't know what to do." Takuam finished for him Kaname nodded. Suddently they started to hear a voice singing.

"That's Zero, isn't it?" Takuma asked Kaname nodded again paying attention to the lirycs Zero was singing.

_Who's there knocking at my window?  
The owl and the Dead Boy  
This night whispers my name  
All the dying children  
_

Zero sang slowly, emotionally. He was trying to get it all out. Whether he admit or not, that conversation with Kaname had brought a lot of memories he didn't want to remember, and thoughts he didn't want to think on.

_Virgin snow beneath my feet  
Painting the world in white  
I tread the way  
Gonna lose myself into a tale_

_Come hell or high water_  
_My search will go on_  
_Play boy_  
_Voyage without an end_

Kaname heard Zero's soft voice and interpreted the emotions he was hearing…and he was feeling. He was confused by the hurt and sadness in Zero's voice. What makes him so sad right now? What had really happened to him? Was this the real zero? Many question made their way to Kaname's mind, but no answer accompanied them.

_The nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Can't someone make my heavy heart light?  
Come undone  
Bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_  
_That's me locked inside reality's maze_  
_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_  
_It all starts with a lullaby_

Zero turned to watch the moon as he kept singing the lyrics of that sad song. Different flashbacks were dancing of his memory. He saw himself trapped inside his old room in the Kiryuu house; he saw how nostalgically he kept glancing out of the window, looking at scenery he wished to be part of but was forbidden to, that his body forbids him to part of. He saw himself crying in the shadow of the Sakura Tree after some words Kaito and Ichiru had direct to him. He saw it…all of it, over again.

_Journey homeward bound  
The sound of a dolphin calling  
Tearing off the mask of man  
The tower  
My soul guide_

_This is who I am_  
_Escapist_  
_Paradise Seeker_  
_Farewell, time to fly_  
_Out of sight_  
_Out of time_  
_Away from our lives_

Kaname clenched his teeth in anger at been impotent to stop that hurtful sound that became Zero's voice. The unanswered questions in his head were making him dizzy and tears began to make their way to his eyes. Takuma next to him watched worried as his best friends hurt figure. He wanted to do something, but he knew it was very little what he could do for him.

_The nightingale in a golden cage_  
_The nightingale in a golden cage_  
_That's me locked inside reality's maze_  
_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_  
_Come undone_  
_Bring me back to life_

_A nightingale in a golden cage_  
_That's me locked inside reality's maze_  
_Can't someone make my heavy heart light?_  
_It all starts with a lullaby_

Zero's voice started to become softer and softer until it disappeared when he stopped singing. He opened his eyes which had the traces of unshed tears in them. He slowly walked back to his room, ignoring the facts that his new duty wasn't over. He sat on his bed and let himself fall down looking at the sealing before closing his eyes.

Awhile later he felt the bed move and he could feel the weight of someone sitting next to him. He didn't open his eyes; he didn't need to, to be able to know who was there next to him, watching him. He let a small smile make its way to his lips before he opened his eyes to meet Maria's face looking at him with a relaxed expression.

"Shizuka-sama." He greeted her.

"I heard you sing that song again." Shizuka said, straight to the point.

"Yeah." Zero replied softly while looking away from her.

"You know how much I hate when you sing that song." She said and laid next to him part of her body hovering over his while looking at him in the face. "What did Kaname did to you?" She asked.

"Why do you assume it was Kaname?" Zero asked.

"Because I know you, I have raised you, even if it was only for 5 years, I did." Shizuka said. "I know he is the only one who can get you like this, not even Ichiru has that effect on you." She affirmed. Zero's eyes got wet with tears again and he turned to his side to hug her and hid his face on the crook of her neck silently crying while he told her their resent conversation and the event that led him to feel like singing that song again after so many years. Shizuka only hug him back and listened.

"I see so that's what he said…" Shizuka said once Zero finished telling the recent events. "You were always really attached to him…I don't like it, he will take you away from me…from us." She said referring to Maria too. Zero loosened his hold on her to be able to look at her face, a serious, almost angry expression on his face.

"No one will ever be able to get me away from you, Shizuka-sama, neither from Maria." He said. "You are my family, all I have…the only ones that I know...will always be there for me." Zero whispered looking down. Shizuka smiled slightly before hugging zero herself like they had been before.

"Yeah, that's true." She said. "Because you are not Kiryuu, Zero; you are _Hio_, Zero." She said.

.

.

.

Ichiru sighed as he entered the stable and went in White Lily's direction. He caressed her neck and retrieved an apple to feed her with it. Lily took the apple eating happily oblivious to her master's inner turmoil.

Ichiru was distracted while giving the apple to the mare. He was thinking on all of the recent events that had happened around him: Zero's appearance in the school in the same day as the white haired girl, Yagari's arrival, etc.

"Geez call Kaito and there will be a party." He murmured. "I'm thinking to much in it."

"You are." Someone replied. Ichiru turned slightly around to look at the person without stopping his current action.

"Sensei."

"So…how are you?" He asked awkwardly, he wasn't used to take the parental role after all.

"Im fine sensei. Why do you ask?" Ichiru asked trying to sound indifferently.

"You know why."Yagari said. "Not even you can stay unaffected after all that has happened, even less when Zero's appearance could mean that woman's as well." Yagari said and saw how Ichiru clenched his teeth.

"So…?" Was Ichirus only answer. Yagari sighed.

"Ichiru, we know you aren't as strong as you seen to be, emotionally at least." Yagari said.

"What are ypu trying to imply?"Ichiru said frowning.

"I'm not trying to imply anything Ichiru. I'm just wondering if it would be better to call Kaito to come a give a hand in here." Yagari explained briefly.

"I don't need no one's help!" Ichiru snarled angrily.

"Fine." Yagari said closing his trying to relax. "But if things get more complicated I'm going to call him and you have no say in the matter."

"Fine, do whatever you want. Just don't include me." Ichiru replied returning his attention to the mare making Yagari sighed in mental exhaustion before turning around and leaving Ichiru alone in the stables.

"I don't need any help." Ichiru murmured. Wh Yagari had disspear frim his sight.

´Ichiru, I just hope that you are really prepared for what's about to come.' Yagari though, glancing back.

* * *

**Here is the seventh chapter! Thanks to ****Lord Rockshadow for the suggestion of the song. It's a great song and it goes a lot with Zero. Thanks! **

**Also I'm sorry I took so long, last week I had and activity of school that got really stressed so I couldn't write and then on weekend…well I didn't had one and I was exhausted the first day of the last week, so I've writing slowly and everything. So sorry I took this much time, I'm sorry is still short but I think I have already been a long time without updating**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	9. Do I Fall or Not?

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 8: Do I fall or not?**

Several days have passed since the last encounter between Kaname and Zero, the have barely spoke and reduce their contact to a few glanced now and then. Kaname is trying to figure out what to do with Takuma's help, while Zero has been keeping distance between them, but not between him and Ichiru, which angers the last one.

The day of the Dance between the Day Class and the Night class was coming nearer and all the Day Class girls were getting exited wishing to be able to go with a Night Class student. Some of them were really hopping that they would invite them, instead of them inviting the Night Class Boys like it always happened.

"Hey Nissan, who are you taking to the dance, there are still 2 weeks left I know but everyone is already looking for a partner?" Zero asked curiously to Ichiru, who refused to answer. "Are you taking Yuki? Or are you going alone?"

"Go away already." Ichiru murmured without looking at him.

"Mou, I just wanted to know." Zero murmured. "We should look for Yuuki, the night class is about to return to their dorms, it could be dangerous for her." He said and started walking toward the building while Ichiru followed.

When they arrived the first thing they saw was: Kaname and Yuuki talking next to the room of the classroom. It seems like Kaname was inviting her to the dance, at what Zero narrowed his eyes but said nothing and saw from the corner of his eyes how Ichiru glared openly to Kaname, who seemed unaffected.

"Kuran! Shouldn't you and the rest go back to you dorm?" Ichiru hissed.

"Ichiru!" Yuuki complained.

"So nasty you are Kiryuu-kun." Kaname said and looked briefly at Zero, who by know what looking at him with a blank face that made Kaname flinched internally.

"Ne Ichiru, it seems we have to look for our own dance partners don't you think? Since Yuuki is already going with Kaname-sempai."

"That's stupid." Ichiru said letting go of Kaname's arm but still glaring.

"Mou, but I want to go with someone, maybe Yori or someone from the night class. Yuuki do you think Yori would accept go with me to the dance?" Zero asked.

"Umm, I didn't know, maybe." Yuuki replied. Zero shrugged.

"I'll ask her, if she says no I'll ask someone from the night class, I don't like fan girls." He said.

"Do you even know how to dance Kyriuu?" asked Aidou to Zero as he came out of the room followed by a few students. Most of them had already left the building but there were some still left.

"Of course I do." Zero said. "Every gentleman should know how to dance don't you think?" Zero asked. Aidou smirked.

"Of course I do. You are certainly very different from your brother." Aidou said. Zero smiled.

"Yeah Nissan and me have always been very different, now is kind of boring since nissan doesn't like women that much and prefers to be alone, but I don't understand why." Zero said pouting.

"You are right, you are right Kyriuu-kun. Women are beautiful creatures that should be left alone." Aidou said dramatically.

"Call me Zero to stop confusions. Okay?" Zero asked.

"Sure Zero. We have to return to the dorm, but go visit someday, I really like you!" Aidou said before he followed the rest.

"Let's go Kaname." Takuma said coming from behind Kaname with Maria on his side.

"Yeah let's go, see ya on the dance Yuuki." Kaname said. Zero looked briefly at Maria remembering their last talk.

_Flashback_

"_It's almost time to start Zero." Shizuka said leaning back in the chair she was on. "The dance will be in 3 weeks, that will be the moment."_

"_Yes Shizuka-sama." Zero replied. "Is there something you wish that I do?" He asked._

"_For now just keep doing what you have done till know: watch over my body, over your brother and Kaname, even if it's from afar, you are the one who knows him better." She said and saw how Zero looked at the floor._

"_I won't ask you to get close to him. You know I would never force you into doing something like that, don't you?" She said in a softer voice._

"_Yeah I know." Zero said smiling slightly._

"_Ok, then. Just do what you think you should do. Understood?" She asked._

"_Understood." Zero said nodding._

_Flashback_

The look they shared was really short, and almost no one noticed it. But Kaname did notice, and he did not like it. He knew that Maria was different, he knew was she was hiding, and that she knew he knew. He also knew the Zero had a part on all of it. But he didn't know how important or extent that part was.

He caught Zero's eyes just before he turned around and started walking. A message was clear in Kaname's eyes "Come and See Me". Zero debated himself in between actually doing it, or ignoring it. He wasn't sure why Kaname wanted to see him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see him either, but he knew he didn't have another choice, if he didn't come to Kaname, Kaname would come to him.

He waited for the rest of the night class to disperse, and walked behind Ichiru and Yuuki slowly letting them go forward without him to finally slip away from then unnoticed. He walked to the moon dorm silently in direction to Kaname room.

But before he gets there, someone jumped on him…..

* * *

**Here is the eighth chapter at last! Who do you think jumped on Zero? Give me you guesses!**

**Again sorry I took so long and that the chapter is short, I have a block and it's very difficult to write a decent chapter lately. So sorry and thanks for being patient with me.**

**The next chapter will have more KanamexZero I promise.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	10. In Between Passion and Lust

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

* * *

**Chapter 9: In Between Passion and Lust**

Zero suddenly felt when someone jumped over him making him fell on the ground. He groaned and turned around slightly and saw a smirking Aidou on top of him. He glared playfully knowing what was going on Aidou's head. But then an idea came to him as soon as he felt another presence near.

"So what are you doing here Zero?"Aidou asked before he yelped when Zero push him back exchanging their positions to be Zero the one holding Aidou down.

"Well I was asked to come here sempai, but I never though I'll end up playing with you." Zero said smiling as he held Aidou's hands one top of his head.

"Ack! Let me go!" Aidou complained pouting.

"Why should I? I'm bored and you started it." Zero smirking at Aidou. "Maybe I should play more…" He said as he neared his face to Aidou's making him more nervous.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them and when they look back they saw a very angry Kaname that made Aidou gulped in fear at sensing the aura of the pureblood. While Zero, just stared blankly at Kaname.

"Kaname-sama…?" Aidou asked unsure, and instead of responding he pulled Zero by his shirt and roughly took him to his room before throwing him harshly on the bed.

"What the hell is you problem Ka-Mhp." Zero started to ask angrily but was suddenly interrupted when Kaname kissed him.

Zero stood wide eyes in surprise without moving for a few moments, but when the surprise when away he blinked and started trying to push Kaname away from him. Who is response only held him tighter against the bed.

"Kaname…you are hurting me." Zero complained as he tried to break the kiss.

"You didn't seem to mind when Aidou was doing it." Kaname snarled breaking the kiss looking down at the panting Zero. Zero frowned when he heard Kaname's complained and got mad.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you cared! You seem to be more entertained with Yuuki back there!" Zero replied successfully stopping Kaname.

"Yuuki?" Kaname said blinking. "Were you jealous of Yuuki Zero?" Kaname asked as a smirk appeared slowly on his face.

"No more than you were of Aidou!" Zero said in response making Kaname frown again.

"That's different." Kaname argued.

"How is it different?" Zero demanded, daring Kaname to answer the question with the answer he already knew…although Kaname didn't know that. Kaname avoided his eyes and stayed silence for a while.

"It just is…" He murmured after a while. Zero eyes narrowed in anger. How dare he be such an obvious hypocrite?

"Let go of me!" Zero said struggling against Kaname who in surprise let go of him, giving Zero the chance to push him off him before walking to the door, until Kaname reacted and grabbed his arm again pulling him into the room.

"I said let go of me!" Zero screamed struggling against the hold in his arm. "Let go-ohmp" He was interrupted when Kaname once again kissed him.

"No Zero… you are… mine…mine." He said en between kisses. Pushing Zero back onto la bed and straddled him. His kisses started descending to Zero's neck. He nibble Zero's neck softly making Zero moan quietly. Meanwhile Kaname's hands traveled through Zero's chest unbuttoning Zero's jacket and shirt. He pulled Zero lightly up, just to get enough space to remove both articles of clothing with the help of Zero.

A few moments later, taking Zero by surprise Kaname sank his fans in the curve of Zero´s neck, making the former one scream and through his head back. Kaname eagerly drank from Zero tasting the sweet flavor of Zero´s blood, as delicious as he had always imagined if not better. The only thing the picked his curiosity then, was that zero's blood was blank; by blank it means that unlike other people his blood wouldn't reveal anything.

Zero was really thankful to Shizuka. She always thought of everything even if the situation sounded unlikely to happen. For example now, years ago, he would have never thought of letting someone else besides Shizuka and Maria drink for him and yet Shizuka somehow knew and taught him how to protect his memories, thoughts and emotions that are transferred through the blood. He had practice so much that know he could do it without actually thinking of it, and he was thankful for that, the last thing he needed was Kaname finding out things he shouldn't.

He stopped thinking when Kaname bit his neck deeper and let himself be guided by his instincts as his fangs extended and he direct them to Kaname's neck. He had nothing to hide. Kaname already knew he was a vampire, and if he can drink from him, then he could drink from Kaname. He easily performed the skin in Kaname's neck and started tasting the delicious blood coming from Kaname. He could feel Kaname tense when he was initially bitten and he had stopped drinking, but slowly he relaxed and continued to drink allowing Zero to taste more of him.

They stayed like that for a while and then synchronized they left each other´s neck with a small moan. They looked at each other before their lips meet again in a rough make out session. Continuing in where they had left before. Zero bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when Kaname's mouth enclosed over his nipple.

Kaname started unbuttoning zero's pants and then quickly he pulled them down along with the underwear, while Zero lifted his hip to help him. Once they were off, Kaname observed the beautiful sight in front of him; Zero lied on his back, both of his arms spread on his sides, his eyes narrowed looking directly at him, his pale skin covered with a blush and gasping for breath; he looked to irresistible to kaname's state, he was not holding back.

Zero felt Kaname press three fingers on his mouth and he willingly opened it to let the fingers in and started licking them with a generous amount of saliva aware of what their use would be. Kaname watched Zero entranced fighting the need to moan when he felt Zero's tong lick his fingers wishing he was licking something else. Feeling himself get harder he quickly pulled his fingers out, he opened Zero's legs and stood in between them and slowly started inserting one finger in Zero.

Zero gasped when he felt Kaname's finger in his entrance and moan when Kaname started moving his fingers. He then added a second finger and then a third moving them slowly making Zero winced in pain at being stretched so side, which was soon forgotten when he felt Kaname hit THAT spot inside of him making him moan loudly.

Kaname smirked as soon as he knew he had found Zero's prostate and without second thoughts, he removed his fingers ignoring Zero's whimpers of disappointed and lined up his manhood with Zero´s entranced and push in completely, before giving Zero time to adjust. Zero screamed from the pain of begin stretched to his limit, Kaname was bigger than he thought and it really hurt. He gasped of air as Kaname started to move.

Kaname started thrusting on Zero faster and harder into Zero. While the pale boy gasped for breathe while his arms were attached to Kaname's back and hair. Kaname knew he had found Zero's spot once again when he screamed and started to beg for more, so he made sure to hit that spot repeatly until he felt zero's wall starting to tighten, he knew zero was close, so he speed up making zero cried in wanting until he screamed his name when he came in between their bodies. Kaname followed soon after coming inside of Zero.

He slowly pulls out of Zero and notice that the silver haired teen was asleep. He smiled and took the silver haired into his arms to rest on his chest, and followed Zero´s example soon after.

* * *

**Here is the ninth chapter at last! More than four months! I can't believe it took me more than four months to update this story….but I did…I would like to promise that this won't happen again, but sadly I can't, schools keeps me really busy, but I'll try, if possible to update at least once every month, because I really don't want to abandon this story, I have so many ideas, but sometimes It just seems impossible for me to write them. Hopefully it won't happen too much.**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Please Review!**


	11. Good Things Don t Last

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Good things don't last **

"Oh I'm so nervous!" Yuki said biting her lip. "The dance is tonight." She said while she looked over her dress again while Ichiru and Zero observed her from the couch in the living room. They were correctly at the Chairman's headquarters, since he had insisted they should change there so he could take a picture of the three of them.

She glanced at the brothers and smiled lightly when she saw how close they were sitting from each other. She knew that they'll probably deny it if she said anything but she had notice how they had become more accustomed to each other to the point in were they looked comfortable together. Slowly without their notice they had grown closer than they had been in years.

"Relax Yuki everything will be fine." Zero assured her even though in his mind he was cursing her because she could go to the dance freely with Kaname. "Did you have a partner ni-chan?" Zero asked Ichiru who ignored the question making Zero pout.

"And you Zero? Do you have a partner?" Yuki asked Zero curiously, he seemed really into getting a partner but he never said anything if he actually asked someone.

"Yeah I did, but she told me not to pick her up, well meet later in the dance since she'll arrive a little late so maybe I will too." Zero said shrugging.

"Who is it Zero?" Yuki asked eager to know.

"It a secret." Zero said winking at her. "You'll know in the dance." He said ignoring Ichiru's suspicious glance.

"Not fair." Yuki said pouting.

"Nothing ever is." Zero replied grinning.

"Fine, whatever. I have to start getting ready so goodbye." Yuki said entering her room again and closing the door.

"It's still pretty early for me, so I'll go take a walk, wanna come with me?" Zero asked Ichiru who glared at him.

"Of course not." He said.

Zero shrugged and walked out of the room.

Zero headed to the forest and started just walking around without and exact destination, now that he was alone, he needed to think. It was about to start Shizuka-sama had said so just a few days ago, so almost all the preparations were ready, not that anyway beside him(and Shizuka-sama of course) knew about them, but they will.

He was a little sad too. He knew that after everything was over he just couldn't stay here with Kaname, no matter how much he loved him his loyalty remained with Shisuka-sama, who has always been like a mother to him and Maria had always been like a sister to him, and he tried hard to be a good brother for her, better than what Ichiru had been for him at least.

There were a lot of things he wondered about, like what if Kaname hadn't said those things? Would he have gone with Shisuka? What if he hadn't meet Kaname at all? There were so many questions, but there was no answer for them.

'_It´s so frustrating…'_ Zero though.

Suddenly Zero heard a branch break.

He turned around looking for the source from where that noise came from.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Relax Zero, it's just me." Kaname said and smiled when he saw Zero's body relax instantly.

"You scared me Kaname." Zero said smiling fondly before walking over to Kaname and hugged him by the neck. Kaname, knowing what Zero's intention was hugged him back by the waist and joined their lips in a soft kiss. They stood there for a few minutes before ending the kiss and looking into each other's eyes.

"So, what were you doing out here Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? It's four in the afternoon. It's a little bit too early for you isn't it?" Zero asked.

"Oh but I asked first, so you answer the question first." Kaname said teasing him.

Zero half glared, half stared at Kaname making the last one chuckle amused.

Zero sighed.

"Just walking around, I wanted Ichiru to come too, but he said no." Zero said shrugging. "Your turn." He said waiting for Kaname's answer.

Kaname smiled.

"I smelled you scent and couldn't resist coming to see you." Kaname confessed pushing Zero's body backwards so they would be resting against the trunk of a tree. Zero smiled and rested his head on Kaname's shoulder and sighed happily.

Kaname smiled fondly looking at his silver haired lover. He had wish for this for so long, that it almost didn't seem real for him. His hold on Zero tightened, as if afraid that Zero might disappear from his arms in any moment. He would hold him forever if he could.

"Kaname…"Zero's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Zero?" Kaname asked.

"Do you remember?" Zero asked quietly, his gaze looking in the direction of the moon. Kaname was about to ask what did he meant when he remembered something that had happened years ago.

"You mean the white rose garden near the forest?" Kaname asked and Zero nodded, happy that Kaname remembered.

_Flashback_

"_Kaname look! Look!" Zero said to Kaname pointing at something that was outside the forest. _

_Kaname looked more closely and saw a beautiful rose garden. The garden was very big and covered with red and white roses mixed all over. Beautiful cements benches were located were located all over the garden and in the middle there was a beautiful arc over a white bench that in front had a beautiful statue of an angel with roses attached to it._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zero asked Kaname as he pulled him further into the garden._

"_It is." Kaname agreed. _

"_Ne Kaname, lets promise something. If we ever are separated for whatever reason, we'll always find each other again." Zero said._

_Kaname smiled fondly and nodded._

"_I promise." Kaname said._

"_I do too." Zero replied smiling. _

_End of Flashback_

'_It was in a night like this one.'_ Kaname though, looking at the sky. The sky was clear tonight, all the starts shining brightly on the sky and the full moon was in the highest part of the sky.

"We did though, find each other again." Zero said.

"Why wouldn't we? We did promise it, after all." Kaname replied.

"Yeah…" zero replied.

"Now we can be together forever." Kaname stated. "I have to go, but I'll see you in the dance ok?" Kaname said as his hold on him disappeared. Kaname turned around and with one last smile he started walking back to the Moon Dorms.

As Zero watched him go, the look in his eyes changed and the once happy eyes were now covered with sadness.

"_Eternal happiness is an ambiguous term created by humans, that even vampires have adopted, but zero always remembers that you eternal happiness won't happen until the right moment comes. And even then nothing can guarantee you it will last forever. Forever is a long time."_

'_Until the right moments comes… Kaname… I'm sorry.' Zero though as he felt a lonely tear run down his face until it hit the ground. _

* * *

**Here is chapter 10 finally. I promise that in the next chapter the ball will take place. This was not my best chapter but I'm content with it, I'll do my best in the next one, that is one of the most important ones. Thank you for your patience till now.**

**Please tell me what you think so far!**


	12. The Broken Belief

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Broken Belief**

The dance was going well. As expected by everyone, everyone was having fun or eating…in Aidou's case trying to do both. To say that Kaname was surprised when Maria descended the stairs in a black short dress and walked directly toward HIS Zero whom elegantly offered his arm to her which she took gladly, was an understanding. He was completely shocked, he had never imagined that the person Zero said was taking to the dance was this girl…this pureblood, yes he knew who the girl was, but as long as she didn't interfered beforehand he was fine with it. But Zero was never added in that mix.

After that the only incident that occurred in the dance was small confrontation between Ichiru and Shizuka, which caused the silver-haired hunter to leave the room. He was probably thirsty already and Shizuka's presence wasn't helping, those pills wouldn't help him much longer.

After the incident between Ichiru and Maria had occurred Yuki had manage to get a better understanding on what's was going on, somehow Maria wasn't Maria…well her body was, but not her mind. After that she had keep close attention to Ichiru until he left that room, in where she turned her attention the small silver-haired vampire. She saw how around midnight Mari started to walk in her direction; she appeared relaxed as she sat next to her.

"So how is Ichiru doing? From your point of view." She asked.

"He normally looks fine, but a while back he started having difficulties with…the thirst." She replied quietly not really knowing why she replied.

"Hmm, so I've heard." She replied amused.

"Please you have to help him." Yuki found herself almost begging, but for Ichiru…for him….

"Why should I?" Shizuka asked. "What do I win from these?"

"We-well I…" Yuki couldn't find any coherent comment to say.

"You know…" Shizuka said casually a few minutes later. "Let's can make a deal: your blood, in exchange of the salvation your hunter friend." She said in a whisper next to Yuki´s ear. Yuki felt a shiver run down her back at the proposal, but she wanted to help Ichiru and this was the only way, so she merely nodded. A pleased Maria/Shizuka smiled, stood up and started walking towards the rooms motioning for her to follow.

"We shall not be disturbed in here." Maria said as she sat on a chair located in the left side of the room. Yuki followed her silently and waited. A few seconds later someone entered the door carrying the body of a beautiful silver haired woman and deposited her on the couch on the center of the room. Taking a better look at the man Yuki notice he was wearing a mask, but she didn't need to see his face to know who that person was, she only knew two guys who had silver hair but only one of them would serve a vampire willingly.

"Shizuka-sama, everything is ready for you to transfer the moment you wish too." He said sounding so much like Ichiru that she knew she would have confused them in another moment.

'_Zero'_ She thought with a small frown but didn't comment. She wouldn't know what to say.

"Very well, you know what to do after wards." She said and received a nod in response. After that she closed her eyes and rested her back on the chair, a few moments later the head fell down to her chest and Yuki the sound of clothe moving from the center of the room. She turned around to see Shizuka pulling herself up from her laying down position to a sitting position before she looked at her and made a sing to her to make her come nearer.

"You are aware of the whole deal, correct?" Shizuka asked Yuki who nodded.

"You will give Ichiru your blood to stabilize him in exchange for my blood." Yuki said, remembering the agreement.

"And how will I take your blood?" Shizuka asked with a small, almost imperceptible smirk. Yuki gulped.

"By biting me." Yuki said, the nervousness taking over her body.

"Then why don't you come nearer and show me that pretty neck of yours?" Shizuka said and Yuki, slowly came nearer and nearer baring her neck. Suddenly the doors were forcefully open and Ichiru appeared on the door. He pointed his gun at Shizuka and shot but before the bullet could reach half of the way it was deviated by Zero who stepped almost on front of the bullet and hit it with his sword changing its direction far from Shizuka.

"You!" Ichiru muttered through clenched teeth. Zero merely smiled. Ichiru lunged at Zeroready too shot only to have him successfully blocking or dodging all of his bullets. It soon turned into a full battle between the Kyriu twins that they almost didn't notice when Shizuka stood up and headed to the door completely forgetting Yuki.

Ichiru once again tried to attack her before she left the room but was stopped by Zero starting the fight once again. Yuki observed the fight, her body was frozen, she couldn't move. She was so worried by the outcome of this fight that she couldn't tear her eyes away nor move any muscle. She was as Zeor and Ichiru fought against each other, Ichiru using the Bloody Rose and zero using a sword.

Suddenly Zero's head snapped to the side of the door. He could feel it. He could feel _her_. She was in danger... Kaname was putting her in danger and he couldn't allow that. He would never let anyone hurt her, even if it meant going against Kaname he would do it. She had saved him, from himself, from his family, from everyone else and had given him everything he could ever need. She had given him a place to stay, the time to heal, the family he dreamed for. Even if it meant to give up his life for her, as long as she was alive and happy…

And now the time had come, he had to protect her at any price. Without thinking he forgot about his brother and ran out of the room, who looked surprised at the sudden changed in zero before he too ran out of the room to follow him. Yuki stood still in the room unsure of what to do, just a few moments later she decided to run out of the room to look for the disappeared twins. She never noticed that as she left the room another figure appeared and took Maria's body before disappearing.

Kaname watched Shizuka silently as she gazed out of the window to the forest. Giving her back to him, almost ignoring him, except when she talked to him. She didn't look at him, she didn't move, she didn't threaten him, she didn't replied to his questions unless she wanted too. She seems harmless, but he knew better. This woman was anything but harmless. She was dangerous, very dangerous, but so was him.

She was a threat to him, to Zero. She had to disappear. He wouldn't let her interfere anymore. He wasn't sure what she had done to Zero, aside from killing his family, but that didn't seem to affect Zero so much. But he would be damned if he let her take Zero away from him again, even if it meant killing her.

Without to many thought he raised his arm and lunged at her aiming for her heart and didn't stop until he felt his arm sink on her skin…or so he thought. Kaname watched wide eyes as in between him at Shizuka Zero had appeared and his arm had not reached Shizuka, no, it had reached Zero, who now had his arm incrusted on the right side of his chest, one of his eyes closed and his body trembling from the pain.

He removed his eyes from zero to look at Shizuka, who looked at Zero with eyes as wide with shock as his, he couldn't even see a glint of…fear? But suddenly her eyes changed as she reacted, she took a hold on his arm and pulls it out, placing her hand in where his arm had been sank minutes before as he watched, shocked, unmoving at the scene in front of him.

"Zero…Zero?" she called the platinum haired teen who was now panting and leaning on her. She hated seeing Zero like this, so weak so helpless. She hadn't seen him like this since the day when they meet and he was merely a child crying on the shadow of that Sakura tree. She couldn't lose him now, not her baby, not her Zero. Tightening her hold on him she disappeared leaving a shocked Kaname behind.

Kaname remained paralyzed, shocked, eyes wide staring at the place where Shizuka and Zero had been just a seconds prior. He didn't react even after Shizuka had disappeared with an injured Zero. Kaname didn't know what to be more shocked at, at the fact that Zero had appeared of nowhere and had intervened with his attack, by taking it with his own body to protect Shizuka. Or that Zero…that Zero's blood….

_Smelled like that of a pureblood._

* * *

**Finally here is chapter 11. Im very happy on how this chapter ended up with, I hope you agree with me, as you noticed in the end, there is a major twist to the story…I wonder if people expected it or not xD. You may also notice that the scenes are not exactly like in the anime, well its king of irrelevant here I just acted it out similar to what I remember of the anime, it's been a while since I watched the whole series. Anyway with anything left to say:**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Seeya next chapter!**


	13. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

In the middle of a beautiful and elegant bedroom a white, in a big and soft bed a silver-haired boy was resting. His breath was calm and paused. A few strands of hair fell onto his face, moving from time to time due to his breath. A blanket covered hip up to his hip and he was wearing a simple white pajama shirt with long black pajama pants. The little amount of light that nade its way through the curtains reached the pale body, giving the boy and ethereal appearance.

The door opened silently and Shizuka entered the room and slowly went onto the bed and sat next to Zero. She moved her hand started to caress his hair slowly. She was so glad he was stable now, that he was ok. She had been so worried when he saw her reckless child in front of her with Kurans hand on his chest. She was so glad he had more sense than to allow Kuran to actually grab his heart. That would have been really dangerous, especially to someone as young as him. He was in an average age for a human, but for a pureblood he was no more than a mare toddler. She just wished that soon he would open his beautiful lilac eyes and look at her.

Zero´s hand twitched lightly and a frown appeared don his face as he blinked twice before focusing in his surroundings. He recognize the room, he had practically lived in this room for 6 years since the days Shizuka-sama brought him with her to her home. This was his room, or at least his room located in the Hio mansion. Shizuka-sama had many houses. Why was he here anyway?

He tried to remember and flinched from the pain on his head as the memories were coming back. As soon as he remembered his eyes snapped opened and tried to sit down looking around fanatically. A soft feminine hand on his head made him look to his side and see Shizuka sitting next to him on the bed. As soon as he saw her his body relaxed completely a relieved expression on his face.

"Shizuka-sama." He murmured. "You are okay." He breathed out.

"Idiot." Shizuka murmured. "I´m not the one you should be worrying over." She scolded him. Zero´s lip twitched upwards as he repressed a smile of amusement before his expression changed. He smiled softer to her, a look of tenderness covering his face.

"I´ll always worry about you first Shizuka-sama, as long as you are fine I´ll be fine too." He stated determinately.

"And what about me?" Shizuka asked frowning. "What about what I feel? What about the need of protecting you, of protecting my son?" Shizuka almost growled.

"I owe you more than you owe me." Zero stated. Shizuka shook her head.

"No, you don't." She replied back as she moved to lie down nearer to Zero. She extended her arm to Zero's head and started to caress his hair. Zero closed his eyes in pleasure at the feeling; his body relaxing completely once again, not that he had noted when his body became tense.

"How is Maria?" Zero asked.

"She is fine, but still resting, I used her body for a long time, and she needs to get used to being in control again." Shizuka explained and Zero nodded. They both stood there, not saying much but merely standing content in the company of each other.

"Kaname knows now." Shizuka said casually after a while. Zero closed his eyes and sighed.

"I figured as much." He replied. "What should we do?" He asked.

"What can we do? Not much as I see it, you will just have to be more carefully when you see him in the next stage of our plan." She suggested shrugging.

"I will Shizuka-sama." Zero agreed.

_´I will make you happy.´_

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Ichiru laid back on his bed looking at the celling. It had been three days since Zero had ´disappeared´ from the Academy. But Zero hadn't disappeared, he knew that. He had seen what happened and how the pureblood-

_´Zero could be dead right now…´_ He though as he remembered how the pureblood had performed Zero´s chest with his hand.

'_But Zero was protecting Hio.'_ A part of his consciousness said. It was true, it was obvious that Kuran had actually tried to attack Shizuka…he would have probably killed her if Zero hadn't interfered. Kaname didn't expect that, the shock was clear on his face. He wasn't sure what to feel right now: On one side he was worried; Zero was his little brother, the one he was supposed to protect.

'_Even though you never actually protected him, you did quite the contrary.'_ The voice in his head said. Ichiru shook his head. It wasn't his fault, that was the other part of him, that was saying that it was Zero´s own fault, he had betrayed the family and left with that woman.

_´But all of you drove him to do it.´ _Had they? Had they really driven Zero away? Zero had always been a lonely child, since he was always sick he spent most of his time inside the house reading or playing something by himself, since Ichiru preferred to play outside…Was Zero really happier serving the pureblood than with his own family? Being a servant? He was willing to die for her…if he didn't already did…but no, Shizuka wouldn't let her servant die so easily…especially looking how she reacted when she saw Zero in front of her, she looked as shocked as Kaname…

He wasn't sure what to think right now, he was so tired of everything…

He just wanted to rest…

...and before knowing his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Kaname hit the wall with his hand once again before letting his body relax and resting his forehead on the wall. He was so confused. He had planned to kill Shizuka and take her blood, so that way he could manipulate Ichiru easier to make him protect Yuki more fiercely, so that she would be safe for as long as he needed before returning her, her memories when the time was right to introduce her to the vampire community as his sister.

Everything was going according to the plan, her presence in the academy, her disguise, the dance, god even his servant, that even if some degree he had wish it was actually Zero he had never though he would be such of a burden or a big factor that would change any of his plans. He probably thought the Zero would be on his side as soon as he saw him, that he would support his ideas and plans without thought, that if he was with Shizuka, he would abandon _her_ without thought. The he would choose him over her but…

But when he saw Zero standing in front of him, eyes and mouth wide as he swallowed a cry of pain and his hand going through _his_ chest instead of hers, he thought his own life was over. Zero…_his_ Zero had almost died that day. For all he knew Zero could be dead already! But no, he knew Shizuka, he knew what she was capable of and from her expression that day he was sure she wouldn't just let him die, he had to believe that. He had too.

And Zero´s blood…he tried to convince himself that it had been just a trick, that it was caused because of the shock of the moment, but he knew the truth. The unique scent that came from Zero's blood couldn't be confused, every vampire would recognize it, and even a mindless level E would recognize the scent as the one from someone superior.

How was it possible? Zero was human, he was sure of that, he had seen him and he had smelled him. Nothing ever hinted that he was anything but human. But then, if that was the case and Shizuka changed him he should have been a level D like his brother. He would have been more stable yes, but still just a mere level D, a level C the most. He had to find out how or why that wasn't the case. How had Zero become a pureblood? And also find out if Shizuka had anything to do with it… and if she did, why did she do it.

He just had too…


	14. Awakening

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 13: Awakening**

Soft footsteps were heard across the dark hallways he slowly moved across it. The only light that entered the hallway came from the windows on the side and the only noise apart from the footsteps was the sound of his respiration. He walked until he reached a staircase that went further down onto the basement. He went down the staircase until he reached a big brown and antique-looking door. He forced the door open pushing it with force, the door wasn't locked, but it was heavy and old. The room was completely dark; the only light the penetrated in the room was the one that came from the recently opened door.

The room was decorated in an elegant style, with a few paintings and portraits hanging on the walls, a few small tables with different sculptures and glasses on them and the walls were of a rich red wine color. Inside the room, just in the middle there was an old but elegant coffin with the lid closed. He raised a knife decorated with symbols and walked near the coffin and slowly open the lid. He opened the lid fully to reveal the sleeping face dark haired man. His hair was dark brown and almost reached the middle of his back. His skin was pale, and his features were defined and aristocrat. His expression looked almost peaceful but there was something in his expression that made the face looks blank and emotionless. He looked to be around 25 years old, but he knew that ha was by far older.

He lowered the knife for a moment and stretched his other hand and gently stroked the face before removing some strands of hair of his face. He raised the knife again to the inside of the lid and carved a few symbols on it. All the symbols connected on a specific symbol in the middle. He softly made a cut on one of his fingers and traced the pattern of the middle symbols with his blood, and then he made a small cut in the finger of the sleeping man and did the same with his blood. The symbols shine for a few seconds and the blood moved from the center to all of the surrounding symbols until the air started to feel different, lighter.

"The deactivation of the sleeping charms will allow you to wake up more easily." He said his violet eyes shining red at the smell of the man´s blood.

Suddenly he brought the knife up and slipped his wrist in a fast and fluid movement before releasing the knife and letting it fall into the floor, making a metallic sound. His other hand reached for the face of the man a softly opened his mouth and letting his own blood flow into the man´s mouth. The blood fell freely for a few seconds, before the man´s red and shiny eyes suddenly opened and his had reached to hold the hand feeding him in place and sank his fangs into the skin, slowly licking the wound before he continued to suck more blood. After a few more seconds his eyes stopped shinning red and turned into a shade reddish brown colored eyes that looked directly to Zero.

"Who are you?" He asked his voice hoarse from the lack of used.

"I'm Hio Zero. Hio Shizuka´s son." Zero replied.

"What does she wants with me?" The man asked.

"First of all, he wants to see you Yami." Zero replied as he held his hand to him.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Kaname sat on his desk, reading a few documents that he had found about the Kiryu family, but he came up empty, there was no possible relation of the Kiryu´s to any pureblood of any kind that could involve the change of a pureblood. That a human became a pureblood was unheard of, it was thought to be impossible. It was expected to be, because if they could turn a human into a pureblood, why not everybody else? He needed answer and he needed them now.

Just at that moment a knock was heard on his door.

"Come in Takuma." Kaname said and Ichijou Takuma opened the door and smiled at Kaname before frowning as he took in his friend's expression.

"Kaname is there something wrong?" Takuma asked.

"Maybe. I don't really know anymore." Kaname said sighing, which worried his friend more, Kaname never sighed unless it was something serious or really bothersome.

"What do you mean Kaname?" Ichijou asked.

"What do you remember, about the night when Zero and Shizuka disappeared?" Kaname asked instead of answering.

"Well Shizuka left with Yuki first, followed by Zero and Kiryu-kun, and finally by you. Aside from that the only other thing we know is that a while after midnight a strong smell of blood covered the air, a…unknown but clearly powerful blood." Takuma replied looking at Kaname.

"Yes, Zero´s blood." Confirmed Kaname and Takuma´s eyes widened lightly in surprise, although he had expected that answer, having his suspicious confirmed was another matter entirely. He had always thought that Zero felt too strong to be merely a level D but there wasn't any other option aside from that since Zero used to be human. But if he was right, that left a new million unanswered questions, one of the most important ones: How?

"I am not sure." Kaname answered once Takuma voice his simple question. "That´s the reason why I asked you to come today. That's the main thing I need to figure out, how. I already have Seiren gathering all the information she can find about the Kiryu´s and I want you to help me research on any other possibility, it doesn't matter if it involves the death of a thousand people or whatever, I want any possibility that exists of turning a level D, or a human into a pureblood. " Kaname ordered/asked his friend. Takuma only nodded.

"I'm going to look into anything I can find." Takuma promised his friend, he knew that this was important to Kaname, everything related to Zero was important to Kaname.

'_Probably now more due to the fact the Zero has chosen Shizuka over him.'_ Though Takuma bowed and exit the room quietly.

'_What are you doing to me Zero? What are you planning, Shizuka?'_ Though Kaname as he hid his face in his hands and sighed.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

"Welcome once again to the Hio mansion." Zero said as he guided Yami through the mansion door. He pulled Yami´s hand softly guiding him through the mansion in direction to Shizuka´s room.

It was weird for him in the beginning, he wasn't used to holding hands with anyone not even with Maria, this was something he had only ever done with his twin before they started to realize the differences in their capabilities and limitations. And yet here he was, holding Yami´s hand, guiding him like he would guide a child through an unknown place, because that´s what Yami was reminding him of right now. He reminded him of a child, after he had offered his hand Yami had taken it to get out of the coffin and instead of letting go afterwards like Zero had thought he would, he just stood up holding Zero´s hand tightly, looking lightly nervous to his surroundings.

Zero didn't complained, he had offered his hands after all, and who knows how long had Yami being put to sleep or how old was he when that happened, but it was obvious that after several years things changed, and he wasn't sure what to expect. Beside it felt good to hold this kind of intimacy after so long. Not a romantic intimacy, but like a family intimacy, and even if he wouldn't admit it out loud he missed that feeling between brothers. He loved Maria, but it just wasn't the same, because Zero was raised by Shizuka, because he was her son, because he was a pureblood. There were so many reasons that interfered in an actual sibling relationship, that even if they acted like it, it not always felt real. And for some unknown reasons it felt real with the dark haired male.

They walked silently until they were in front of Shizuka´s room. Zero nocked lightly and waited. Shizuka´s voice came from inside the room allowing them in. Zero opened the door and walked inside pulling Yami with him. Shizuka was sitting on a couch on the side of the room, looking through the window and when she heard them she turned too looked at them and signaled the couch located in front of her. Zero bowed lightly and went to sit while Yami did the same.

"I guess it has been a while, Shizuka-san." Yami said quietly.

"I think so too Yami, last time a saw you, you were just 15 and that was several centuries ago, almost the same amount of time you have been asleep." Shizuka replied with a small smile while Yami nodded.

"I didn't know I have been asleep for that long. No wonder I feel weird, like…" Yami said sighting.

"An outsider?" Zero asked helpfully and Yami nodded turning to look back at him. Just then Shizuka notice their intertwined hands and raised her eyebrow interrogatively to Zero, who shrugged.

"Why is that you need me, Shizuka-san?" Asked Yami after a while gaining Shizuka´s attention back.

"For several reasons…two main ones." Shizuka said. "As you are aware already, your father has fallen into his own insanity, in where he craves power and nothing more, one of the reasons why he put you to sleep by force, was to be able to manipulate Night." She explained.

"Night?" Yami asked, his eyes widened surprised, at the mentioned of the familiar name.

"Yes, your brother has been searching for you since your disappearance, but recently he has started to lose control. Many believe that he is falling in the same state as your father, Rido always had a wicked mind, especially in the last centuries, and it seems he wanted Night to be the same, so that way he could manipulate him easily." Shizuka explained further.

"You want me to find him?" Yami asked.

"No, we already know where he is. We want you to bring him back. Your father must be stopped once and for all. The easiest and most effective way is through his blood, and I'm afraid to say that your little brother doesn't hold enough power to do it himself." Shizuka said as she stood up and went to stand in front of the mirror.

"Little brother?" Yami asked looking at her curiously.

"Shiki Senri, a level B your father had with a noble vampire from the Shiki family, because of his level B status he didn't saw it fit to give him his last name. Currently he is attending Cross Academy along with other nobles with the command of Kaname Kuran, the eldest son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran." Zero explained Yami.

"Something tells me that you are leaving something out." Yami challenged with a small frown on his face. Zero smiled lightly before becoming serious again.

"Kaname Kuran, the actual child of Haruka and Juuri Kuran was kidnapped by your father 18 years ago and used as a sacrifice to bring back the ancestor of the Kurans. He wanted to gain power by drinking the blood from the original Kuran, however his plan backfired him when the ancestor killed him. The ancestor however was awake again and after so many centuries asleep his powers were out of control so he was forced to transform his body in the one of a baby, who was raised by the Kurans in place of their real son." Zero explained briefly the recent story the involved the Kuran family. Yami nodded.

"I guess that we should go look for my brother then?" Yami asked turning to look at Shizuka, who was once again looking at them. She nodded.

"We already made the arrangements; we will be leaving tomorrow, so make sure to rest tonight. Zero will guide you to your room. Goodnight." Shizuka said.

"Goodnight." Yami replied following Zero.

"Goodnight oka-sama." Zero said before leaving the room.

"So Hio Shizuka is your mother… who is your father?" Yami asked as they walked through the hallways.

"It is a complicated and long story. Shizuka-sama is not my real mother, or at least wasn't. My real name was Kiryu Zero, but Shizuka-sama took me in four years ago, made me her son and gave me her name." Zero explained briefly. "This is your room." He said signaling a pair of doors in front of them.

"Thanks Kiryu-kun."Yami said.

"Call me Zero." Zero replied.

"Very well. Goodnight…Zero." Yami said softly opening the doors to his room.

"Goodnight Yami." Zero said softly before turning around and heading to his own room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Finally! Here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. As you know, now the story is taken a completely different turn separated from the anime, I hope you like Yami as much as I do, you´ll get to meet Night in the next chapter. The idea of them was born, when I read somewhere that Rido supposedly had another child, but the child along the mother where unknown, so I decided to use that but twins instead of one.**

**I wanted to thank deeply and to dedicate this chapter to: **_Tifferay_**, who helped immensely and without her help this chapter, would still be incomplete. She helped me make a few decisions about the plot and helped me developed the characters of Yami and Night. Thanks for helping me!**

**And also thank you to all of my readers who reviewed my fic and supported me until now. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Searching and Finding

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Searching and Finding**

Yami Pov

It has been one week. One week since Zero woke me up and took me out from the place, from that cold and dark place…It's been so long, I'm not exactly sure how long, but I think that it was almost 4 centuries…more or less. According to Shizuka, in what she can recall it has been over 350 years but not over 400 years. After only seeing darkness for so many years a change was happily welcomed, any change was. But I never expected that the first thing I would see when I opened my eyes, instead of the terrific face of my father, it would be a silver haired angel. Well I did seem like an angel back then, but he was a vampire just like me. I never expected that Shizuka-sama would become a mother. Although when I asked Zero about it, he said it was a complicated and long story…I wonder what he meant.

I really liked Zero, he has been kind to me although he has no reason too. Even if Shizuka-sama ordered him to take care of me he goes lengths farther than I would expect. For example at nights, when I can't sleep due to the idea that I might not wake up again, Zero would come and keep me company until I feel asleep, even if it was just to sit next to me remembering me that he wouldn't allow anyone to make me sleep for so long again. Since yesterday we departed from the Hio Mansion to a hotel in a town in the North. Zero says that Night is somewhere in this town, so we are looking from him. I am really nervous but Zero notices this and helps me when I need it, there are so many things that have changed that I'm not sure how to process them.

What surprised me the most was the fact that I have a little brother now. I never expected my father to have another child, especially with a noble woman. He always cared a lot about status and blood, so the thought of him having a son that was a level B was very strange. If you told me years ago that I would have a non-pureblood little brother I would have probably laugh at them because the idea was so improbable that it sounded ridiculous. Shiki Senri….father didn't gave him his last name, probably because of his status, that sounds like him. Poor child, Zero told me that they are the same age so maybe he hasn't been as influenced or affected by father. I really doubt that father would be giving him the time or attention, is not like he is his heir or would even be allowed to be, but the one that really matter to him was his real heir. As long as he had Night as the next in the line, not that he would lose his position, we would always be second, in Senri´s case probably third.

Night, it's been so long since we have seen each other and I don't like what people are telling me you have become. I know most of the blame comes from father but I had hoped that you would be capable to fight him, even without me. I hope we can find you soon, I don't want you to be alone or suffer; you are my big brother after all. People used to say we had the same strengths and weaknesses since we were twins, but that wasn't true at all. While you had more control physically, more control of our powers, you were weak of mind, you needed someone there with you to be sane. You needed me. And while I was strong of mind I had poor control and that made me physically weak, unpredictable, and troublesome. I guess that's the reason while he chose you, it worked better for him the one with the strong body. He didn't need you sane, so he got rid of me. He thought that it would be easier to manipulate you I wasn't around. He was wrong wasn't he? That's why you are still by yourself instead of with him.

The sound of the door opening took me out of my thoughts.

"Yami you should go to sleep, we have another long day tomorrow if we want to find your brother." Zero said as he came from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"But I can't sleep." I complained and I felt my cheeks heat a little from the embarrassment, I sounded like a child. But Zero only looked at me and smiled lightly. He took the towel of his head and left it on one of the chairs. He walked until he reached the bed and sat down resting his back on the headboard and his hand went to head caressing my hair.

"Would it be better if I remained here until you fall asleep?" Zero asked, moving his fingers slowly through my hair.

"Mmm" I hummed as I relaxed under his caresses. It feels so good that I can feel all the tension leave my body and my respiration becoming deeper and slower…

Normal Pov

Zero watched Yami as he was lying on the bed, until Yami´s respiration slowed signaling he was asleep. He observed him for while more, noticing the obvious Kuran features. His eyes where dark red color that almost all of the Kurans had. His hair was also brown and it reached until the middle of his back and during the day he tied it with a bow. And even when he was half asleep he had that air around him the screamed power to other vampires. It was to be expected, his father was a Kuran and although he didn't knew who his mother was it was obvious she was a pureblood as well.

Zero was constantly confused by Yami. One moment he acted like a small child and the other he is acting just like Kaname: confident, proud, etc. For what Shizuka-sama had told him it had to do with Yami being forced to sleep so young, that didn't allowed his personality to completely mature and develop but his blood demanded certain behaviors of him in certain situations. That's why it seems like Yami changes personalities sometimes. In general Yami was a mature person, he was sure of that, but sometimes he couldn't avoid falling into instincts he hadn't yet lost because of age since he didn't have the chance to.

After a while zero stands up slowly, careful not to wake up Yami and walks to the desk on one side of the room in where a map of the town is resting. If things go as planned they should find Night in between the next 2 days, hopefully tomorrow, considering that they don't know how long it will take them to convince Night to come with them…they didn't know how insane has the pureblood in the present, if anything has changed since the last reports of him that they received. We need to find him as soon as possible, not only for his and Yami´s sake, but to also cure him from his insanity, not that it will happen from one day to another, but the faster we find him the faster we can start helping him. He is really vulnerable in his state and now that Rido is around it could be very dangerous for both of them…

.

.

.

"Is this the place?" Yami asked as he watched around him. They were in the middle of the town standing in front of a pub. Night has been seen around this place very often recently, and a strange power emerges from it so they started their search there.

"He has been spotted in this area, as well as a significant number of level Es that are constantly surrounding it. Also while some of our men search for him they found a strange power that they believe might be barrier didn't allowed them to sense Night. They assume that it must be here where Night is hiding. We have to go in silently and try to located exactly where Yami is hiding and brake the barrier, if that doesn't work we have to make him come out." Zero explained briefly to Yami who simply nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" Yami asked and walked nearer to Zero and to the entrance of the pub.

The pub looked kin of old but well kept. It wasn't too crowded but a significant amount of people were inside so they had to be careful when looking for Night. If they looked to suspicious someone working for night might alert him and he could either disappear so they had to start looking again or he may see them as a threat and the last thing they wanted was to fight him. They wanted if possible to have a peaceful encounter to just convince Night that Yami was indeed Yami and not a trick and to come with them.

They entered the pub and sat down in the bar, trying not to attract too much attention. They saw a young blonde girl who was around her early 20s behind the counter working in the bar and a dark haired man working in the kitchen. The dark haired man in the kitchen turned to look at them as soon as they sat down. He observed them for a while before whispering something to the girl and leaving the kitchen through.

"What should we do first?" Yami asked. "I can feel Nights presence but I don't know from where exactly." Yami explained.

"You saw the dark haired man? He knows what we are, he recognized us, that mean he went to look for someone. So we just have to wait." Zero replied. And true to his words a few minutes later they heard footsteps coming their way. They turned around and saw a brown-haired man around his 40s with blue eyes that were looking down on them. The man wasn't actually very tall but he was standing up and they were sitting down, so that allowed the man to look down upon them. Zero raised his eyebrow at the thought of this man actually looking down on them so the stood up with Yami following him. Both of them were at least 4 inches taller than the man, Yami around 5 inches. The man´s eyes narrowed.

"I am Maki the owner of this place. Is there something we can do for you…kind?" He asked clearly displeased to have them there.

"I actually think you can. I think you know what we are here, but being honest I never expected that the one giving shelter to _him_ would be a retired hunter." Zero commented. He had felt that the man was a hunter, even if he was a pureblood now, he spent the first 12 years of his life watching his brother being trained to be a hunter, and learning all he could about it as much as his body allowed him to at the time. He was so glad he didn't have such restrictions anymore.

"And why would I do that?" Maki said frowning.

"Because you either help us now or you will help his _father _in a couple of months, and believe me it's in your and his best interest" Zero said shrugging. Maki looked at him for a few more seconds before sighing.

"First tell me your names." Maki demanded.

"Hio Zero." Zero said.

"Kuran Yami." Yami said and Maki observed him for a while.

"I didn't think he thought he would see you again, even though he keeps looking for you." Maki said and turned around. "Follow me." He said guiding them further into the building. They entered his office, he looked the door and then he kneeled, moved the rug on the floor and opened a trap door located on the floor. He made a small cut on his hand and used the blood along with a code to open the trap door. The trap door opened to reveal a set of stairs leading into a dark room. He then stood up and move away from the trap door.

"There, it's open. I would be careful though he might not react very good." Maki said and went to sit on his desk. Zeor nodded and moved to get into the stairs but Yami stopped him.

"I think it would be better if I go first, better get this over with." Yami said and sighed when Zero nodded.

He was not going to lie, he was nervous. It has been centuries since the last time he saw his brother ad this was not the way he wanted their meeting to be, but is not like they gave them a choice. If Night saw him first maybe it would be easier for them to convince him to go with them. That's it, if they manage to convince him that he was actually Yami.

He went down the stairs slowly looking around the small room. He noticed the standard furniture for a bedroom: a bed, a small table with a lamp, a closet and also a small fridge. But what called his attention was the pair of red eyes that looked at him from the bed. He paid attention to the figure whose those eyes belong too, he was sitting on one side of the bed with his back resting against the headboard and with his arms crossed in front of him. His hair was dark brown with waves that reached above his shoulder and his eyes were still looking directly at him, without making a move.

"Mmm, so you are the one they sent this time, and pray tell, what's your name?" He asked ignoring Zero as he made his way down the stairs into the room.

"Night it´s me Yami." Yami murmured, perfectly aware that his brother was capable of hearing him. Nights eyes narrowed.

"Of course you are, and what do you wish with me _Yami._" Night asked amusingly, clearly not believing him.

"Night it's really me, Yami, your little brother, your twin. I know it has being a very long time. But I promise it's really me." Yami insisted and Nights eyes narrowed, all amusement leaving his face.

"Are you?" Night said and Yami cried softly in pain when he was suddenly pushed harshly against the wall. "Why don't you prove it then?" Night murmured and without hesitation he sank his fangs into Yami´s neck.

Yami cried in pain again, harder this time when he felt Night´s fangs sink into his skin. It wasn't the first time his brother drank from, but it certainly was the first time his brother was so rude with him and he wasn't used to the pain. He could hear Zero call his name in the background, but Nights powers were stopping him from interfering.

A few seconds after Nights tasted Yami´s blood he froze. He recognized that delicious taste of the blood he was drinking, he had tasted it enough times to have it on his memory but he never thought he would taste it again… Slowly he retracted his fangs from his brother's neck…yes his brother´s, there was no doubt that that blood belong to his brother. His eyes moved around looking for his brother eyes, his dark red eyes met the eyes of his brother that shared an identical shade of red. They looked at each other until Yami smiled softly to his brother breaking the tension.

"Ya-Yami…?" Night murmured, it has been so long, that he was not sure if he could really believe it, finally…he had finally found his brother.

* * *

**Well I left it in kind of a cliffhanger xDD. I hope you liked the chapter, in the next chapter you will see more of Night, of who he is, his personality, etc, as well as his relationship with his little brother. Just so you know, I'm not sure if I wrote it somewhere, but they are twins, so yes they look the same with the exception that right now Yami has longer hair.**

**Response to my anonymous reviews: **

**Starry Night: **_I'm glad you like the story n,n how Zero became a pureblood will be explained in future chapters, so just be patient xD_

**I want to thank all of you who read and review my story, you comments keep me writing!**


	16. Zero s Story

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review! (Sorry if there are any errors, I didn't check.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Zero's Story**

"_Ya-Yami…?" Night murmured, it has been so long, that he was not sure if he could really believe it, finally…he had finally found his brother._

"Yes Night, it's me, I promise." Yami said reassuringly to Night as he placed one of his hands on Nights head and caress his hair softly.

"But…how?" Night asked as his body started to shake lightly, almost unnoticeable. "I looked, and looked…for so long." Night rambled.

"Just a few days ago, Shizuka-sama and Zero, her son, found me. Zero went to wake me up and free me, and we have been looking for you since then. " Yami explained briefly.

"Looking for me? Why? I'm not lost." Night asked genuinely confused. Yami smiled softly at his brother before surrounding his body with his arms in a comforting hug while night just stood there receiving the familiar warmth of his twin.

Zero remained silently on the back of the room, watching the two brothers reunite with a small smile on his face. He was glad that they were able to get to Night before Rido did. The damaged in Night caused by the disappearance of his brother was as obvious as the damage in Yami for being put to sleep against his will for so long. He just hoped that now that they are together they would start to heal.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion, but it would be better if we go back to the hotel, it's safer back at the mansion so we should go pack. I would recommend that it would be better to depart by the morning the latest. We want to keep your father away from our trail." Zero interrupted.

Night turned around when he heard the unfamiliar voice and saw a standing near the trap door. He observed him carefully noting his silver hair and lavender their eyes matching with his white pale skin. If he remembers correctly Yami said that his name was Zero…and that he was Shizuka Hio´s son. His eyes narrowed and he growled remembering that that woman was his father´s fiancée.

"Why should we trust you, that woman is _his_ fiancée, how do we know it's not a trap?" Night asked tightening his hold on Yami.

Yami sighed when he heard his brother´s growl. He knew it wouldn't be easy in the beginning; Night had suffered more than he had. But he hopped that it would have been easier to make Night trust Zero. But that wasn't going to happen…not for a while. All he could do was to calm down his brother the best that he could so he placed his hands on both side of his brother´s face gaining back his attention.

"Night I have been with Zero for more than a week, since he woke me up. I also spoke with Shizuka-sama. Everything is fine, we can trust them." Yami said.

"Besides, you probably haven't heard, but it's common knowledge among purebloods that my mother despises your father since he put the name of my mother´s lover in the list of Level Es in the hunter association, which got him killed." Zero explained. He wasn't about to explain the whole story now, it was not a good place to chat. They needed to leave a soon as possible. If everything worked out, they should be on their way to the mansion by dawn which was in a couple of hours.

"Let's go Night. We can talk more relaxed on the way to the mansion." Yami said taking his brother´s hand. He guided his brother to were Zero was. He smiled at Zero and turned him around to face the trap door and gave him a small push to make him exit the room. Zero rolled his eyes but complied, followed closely by Yami and Night.

"So I see you manage to get him out." Maki said when he saw them. He was sitting in the desk on the back of the room, observing them, especially Night´s and Yami´s joined hands.

"We need to depart soon, so we will be going know. Thanks for your cooperation." Zero said bowing his head in gratitude before leaving the room followed by the two purebloods.

"Not at all. I just hope you know what you are doing…" Maki murmured for himself.

.….

.…

...

..

.

"You better rest as much as you can. We have a long trip ahead of us back to the mansion." Zero said once the three of them were back in their hotel room.

"But I'm not tired…"Yami said pouting.

"But you will be tired later, and believe me, is easier to sleep during the day in a bed, than during the night in a car." Zero insisted.

"Fine…" Yami accepted after a while. "I´ll sleep a little, you too Night, come." Yami said pulling Night by his hand. Night let his brother pull him to the bed without taking his eyes from Zero. He looked down to Yami when he felt his brother shift in the bed to rest his head onto his chest and smiled slightly.

Zero chuckled softly at the sight the two brothers made and quickly took a camera he had on his bag and snapped a picture, ignoring the look that Night gave him when he heard the noise from the camera. Satisfied with the picture, Zero put the camera away and started to pick up the thing that were across the room and putting them in their bags. It would be faster to leave in the morning if everything was already packed and for him sleeping in the day or in the night was exactly the same, since he was used to sleeping whenever his body required him too.

"Are you really Shizika´s son?" He heard Night ask suddenly. He looked at him for a few moments before going back to packing.

"Not exactly. I'm not her biological son. My parents used to be hunters from the Kiryuu clan, they however murdered her lover who was a level D after you father put him in the list of Level E in the hunter association. She couldn't ger revenge on you father at the moment but she could take revenge from my parents. That's how I meet her, we made a deal…" Zero started explaining.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" night asked when zero stopped talking.

"One that would benefit both of us. You see I have a twin brother and I'm the youngest one." Zero continued explaining, knowing that Night would understand, every pureblood knew about the 'Cursed twins' of the hunter clans.

"And contrary to the curse, you were actually born, both of you, but not without repercussions." Night deduced. While Zero nodded.

"I had a weak body. I got sick a lot so I could go through with the physical training to be a hunter. It was already decided that I wouldn't be one, so I was ostracized by the hunters…by my family, especially my brother, who used to make fun of me a treated me as a burden. I meet Kaname Kuran one day. He, despite being a vampire became my first friend. Since I hated being weak I asked to turn me, but he refused. The way he refused was so strong and it hurt me so much that our friendship was severed. I didn't saw him after that until a few months ago. One day, after Ichiru, my brother, had said something ugly about me I went to sit down my favorite sakura tree and that´s where I meet her. I would help her get her revenge and she would help me get mine. Show would make me strong. She killed my parents and turned my brother, then took me in as her son…" Zero finished explaining.

"So you were a hunter…that doesn't explain how it is that you are a pureblood now, it´s supposed to be impossible to turn a human or another vampire into a pureblood if they were not already born that way." Night said narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Zero. Zero smiled amused.

"Yami has being asking me that for several days now, and yet I haven't told him. That will be a story for another day, when he is awake and I feel like telling you." Zero said and Night grunted annoyed.

"We will arrive at the mansion in two days, after meeting with my mother we will leave to Cross Academy. The semester is about to end in a few weeks but it's for the best. We trust Cross the headmaster and it is also the best place for our plans. I think that Yami would also like to meet your little brother." Zero explained smiling.

"Little brother?" Night asked his eyes widening before he shook his head put his 'Kuran mask' as Zero took to calling it, back on.

"Yeah, Yami was surprised too. Rido had another child with a level B woman around 18 years ago. The child was name Shiki Senri, Rido refused to give him the Kuran last name." Zero explained. I see.

"Anything else you wanted me to explain?" Zero asked.

"How is that you became a pureblood?" Another voice said and both zero and Night look down at Yami who smiled shyly. "I'm awake now." He said.

"Just now?" Zero asked skeptical. While a smiled threatened to expand through his face and Yami blushed, know he was caught.

"But I want to know…"Yami said pouting and Zero rolled his eyes but gave up.

"Fine, but know that this is something that can't go out of this room, the only one who knows it aside from he and Shizuka-sama is Maria, who is like my little sister." Zero said and Yami nodded. Night only looked in another direction until Yami hit him on his side. Night look at him and huffed.

"Fine." He accepted.

"It would be better to start the story years before the actual event. You both probably don't know but Haruka and Juuri Kuran had two children. The first one, Kaname, however was kidnapped by Rido and used as a sacrifice to awaken the original Kuran. He wanted the power that the blood of the original could give him, but the original killed him before he could get any blood. Since he has been asleep for millenniums his power were out of his control and the only way he found to suppress them was by turning himself into a baby, who Haruka and Juuri adopted and raised in place of their first son. Are you following me?" Zero asked the twins who nodded.

"So this takes us back to a few years ago, just after the death of my parents. As you both already know Shizuka-sama adopted me and changed me into a level D. I loved her as a son would love a mother and she loved me as a mother would love a son. But both of us wanted to make that bond eve stronger, so Shizuka-sama started to investigate. After months of searching she found a ritual that would introduce her blood into my body and change my own blood into that of a pureblood my mixing it up with hers. It was a painful process but would disappear any trace of human blood from my veins. Both of us were ecstatic, looking for everything that had to do with that ritual. But we didn't like what we found, in the records no one who had undergone through the ritual had survived. It was a painful process that destroyed the human body before it was fully changed. There were a few theories that someone had actually survived, but they were just rumors and nothing else. That crushed our hopes, Shizuka-sama refused looking further and forgot all about the preparations we already had for the ritual." Zero paused.

"So what happened, you still went through with it?" Yami asked curiously, his full attention of Zero.

"I knew how much it hurt Shizuka-sama to have to drop it all when we were so near. I was so stubborn at that time that I refused to give up. The ritual existed, so it means that sometime, somewhere it had worked, if not it wouldn't have been kept in records. And as long as there was an opportunity, even if it was one in a million, for her I would do it. Si yes I went through with the ritual with the help of Maria, although I kind of force her at the time." Zero explained as he closed his eyes, recalling the situation perfectly.

"I prefer not to go into details about the ritual but it was painful. That's all I can clearly remember, I felt like my body was one fire and Maria said that my screams pierced the air with such a strength that she thought I was dying…at the moment I probably was. However I didn't die…I spend almost a month in coma, completely unresponsive. By the time I woke up, Shizuka-sama was sitting next to me on the bed, she looked at me as I sat down…and she slapped me." Zero said pouting as he touched his cheek. That had really hurt, not only because she was a pureblood but also because she was a woman…

"She screamed at me then, asking me how stupid I was and why did I do it…Anyway to make the story short, you don't need to know all she screamed at me, or what I told her, she said that while I was asleep she investigated as much as she could about the reason why I was alive, and she could only find one theory. Which takes us back to the beginning of the story, the Kaname Kuran, son or Haruka and Juuri Kuran had died, but there was always a belief that once a pureblood dies, it is reborn in the body of a human. So her theory was that the ritual only worked in those humans or ex-humans to have the soul of a pureblood…" Zero explained.

"So she believes, that you may have the soul of the original child of Haruka and Juuri and that´s why you survived the ritual." Yami concluded and Zero nodded.

"You were right, it was a complicated story." Night said smirking amused as he pulled Yami closer to his body.

Zero chuckled and shook his head.

Those Kurans would be the dead of him….

.….

.…

...

..

.

"Care to explain again, why in hell do we have to attend this…academy?" Night asked once again sneering as they sat in the limousine. It has been three days since they found Night. Right after meeting with Shizuka they parted straight to Cross Academy in her orders. Maria would return to the Academy next semester as herself. Cross had been a great asset in their plans, he was the only one who new at least part of their actual plans and had agreed to help them and to keep the secret.

"Because is necessary for the plan Night, this place is where your father has most of his own plans installed, so it would be easier to catch him hear. We also have the support of the headmaster, a legendary hunter and the support of Kaname and the other nobles, although that won't really know that…" Zero explained.

"I also thought you would be curious about you little brother." Zero said smirking amused, his smirk expanding when Night growled at him.

"I do feel very curious about him…what type of person could that child had grown into being a level B and son of that man…" Yami said as he started at the ceiling of the car as his head was laid in Zero´s lap, which further increase Night growing annoyance.

The limousine came to a stop after a few hours and Yami moved from Zero´s lap to allow him to exit the limousine first, Yami after him followed by Night. As they observed for the first time they saw a group of five people in the entrance waiting to receive them…

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! As you already saw, Night is clearly very affected because of the disappearance of his brother, now that he has Yami back, he will start to recover, but don't expect for him to be completely sane from one day to the other, the same with Yami, he didn't suffer as much as Night did, but he is also affected as It was explained in the last chapter.**

**What do you think about Zero´s story? I came up with it thanks to some suggestions of Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628 I hope you liked it as much as I did, I tried to do something that was not as obvious or repetitive, I hope it worked I didn had any other ides n,n"**

**I want to thank all of you who read and review my story; your comments keep me writing! (Although a little slow sometimes, I'll try to hurry up more for the next chapter, I promise!)**


	17. Three Unknown Purebloods

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me.

**Changing Facts**

**By: Pri-Chan 1410**

**Summary:** What if Zero was the weaker twin? What if he was the one that betrayed his family and went with Shizuka becoming a vampire while Ichiru went with Cross? What if Kaname and Zero were friends many years prior? How much would the story change then? KxZ/ZxK

**Please Enjoy and Review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Three Unknown Purebloods**

"So what did you call us for Cross?" Kaname asked as he and Takuma entered the headmaster´s office. Yuki and Ichiru were already there waiting.

"Well I wanted to inform you that we will be having three new students, they will be part of the Night class." Kaien informed them.

"Three? That's rare." Yuki said, since vampires usually arrived by themselves.

"Tsk, just what we needed, more bloodsuckers." Ichiru complained rolling his eyes.

"Do you have their names headmaster?" Takuma asked curiously.

"No, not really, their mother called to inform their arrival today and said that they will fill the required paperwork when they arrived." Kaien explained them. "Since they are members of the Night class I thought it would be appropriate to have one of their one introduce them, especially since they are being so mysterious." Kaien said his cheerfulness leaving slightly at the end of his speech. Kaname nodded along with Takuma.

"When will they be arriving?" Kaname asked.

"Hmm, in a few minutes I guess, so let's go and wait for them!" Kaien replied, his cheerfulness back.

"Kaien, where is master Yagari?" Ichiru asked as they exit the room heading for the entrance of the academy.

"He is on a mission, he´ll be back tonight, or tomorrow morning the latest." Kaien replied. Ichiru nodded. They reached the entrance gates and soon they saw a limousine stop in front of the gates, the driver got out and opened the door to allow the people inside to exit.

Kaname observed quietly at the doors opened and he people inside started to exit. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the first person leave the car. Silver hair, check, pale skin, check, lilac eyes, check…yes that was definitely Zero. And the sharp gasps from the people around him confirm it. He wasn't sure how to react, he was immensely happy, now knowing for sure that zero was ok. But confusion, guilt and other emotions overflowed him as he remembered their last encounter. He shook his head to erase those thoughts for now and concentrated on the other two males the followed Zero.

The image of both males didn't relax him in anyway. It was clear they were twins, they looked the same aside from different hair styles and how they held themselves, but they were extremely similar. Vampire twins were very rare, almost as rare as twin hunters were, but that was not what shocked Kaname the most, it was the fact that these twins…had every feature that belong to a Kuran…in other words they looked very similar to Kaname himself, and the others noticed as well, if Takuma´s tense shoulders was to go by. It didn't help the situation knowing the obvious fact that all three men in front of them were purebloods; they weren't doing much effort to hide it anyway.

"Good afternoon chairman, it's been a while." Zero greeted the chairman as they stood in from of them. The chairman, who looked shocked before, snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"Is good to have you back Zero, I'm glad you decided to return, even if it is as a member of the Night class." Kaien replied to Zero.

"Thank you chairman. It is also good to see you again, Yuki-chan, Ichiru, Ichijou-san, Kaname-san." Zero said greeting the others. "Please allow me to introduce my companions, this is Kuran Yami," he said signaling the long-haired twin. "And this is Kuran Night." He finished signaling the other twin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Yami said formally and Night merely nodded. Just as they were being assessed by the heir of the Kuran, they assessed him just the same. They nodded that the girl next to the chairman had very similar features, so they concluded this was the girl that zero told them about, the pureblood-turned-human. Yami then let his gaze turned to the silver haired male that looked just like Zero aside of the hair.

'_This must be Ichiru.'_ He thought analyzing the male. He was tense in their presence, and his hand was ready to take his gun in any moment as if they were going to attack him.

Ichiru wasn't sure what to worry about more, the fact that his brother…his pureblood brother was back in the academy, no longer hiding his vampirism and his relationship to Shizuka Hio, or the fact that two other purebloods…two Kurans had just appeared in the academy along with his brother.

"You look surprised." Zero said with a smirk.

"You certainly surprised us Kiryu-kun." Takuma said kindly once he got over his stupor.

"Hio." Zero said catching the attention of everyone present. "I go by Hio Zero now." He explained and watched the reactions of those around him. Kaien, Ichijou and Kaname´s eyes narrowed, as if they were confirming something they already suspected, Yuki looked surprised and a confused and Ichiru…Ichiru looked angry and hurt, but at this moment Zero didn't really cared what they thought of him.

"Well, why don't we take you to the Moon dorms and introduce you to everyone." Kaien said, his cheerful smile returning full force. Everyone nodded and headed to the dorms. Once they reached the dorm Takuma opened the door and in the living room there were several vampires waiting for Kaname´s and Takuma´s return.

"Guys we would like to inform you that we will be having three new students from now on." Takuma said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "You remember Zero of course." Takuma said pointing at Zero.

"AH! You are back Zero!" A surprise Aidou screamed as he pointed at Zero. Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I think Ichijou-san just said that Aidou, you don't have to repeat." Zero said smirking when Aidou blushed in embarrassment.

"What a surprise to see you as a member of Night Class, Kiryu-kun." Kain said.

"I go by Hio now, Akatsuki-san." Zero corrected again leaving several vampires shocked and confused. Seeing this Kaname stepped closer to them.

"What he means is the he is part of the Hio family, by name and by _blood_." Kaname said, emphasizing the last word to make sure that everyone understood his words, none of them knew how, but Zero was a pureblood and member of the Hio family.

"Our other two students are twins. Their names are Yami and Night Kuran." Takuma introduced each twin. The vampires were now asking themselves what they should be more shocked about: Zero being a pureblood and a Hio, or the two Kuran _twins_ that accompanied him.

"Allow me to introduce the Nigh Class," Takuma continued as he started to introduce each one of them. "As you already now, the president is Kuran Kaname and I am the vice-president Ichijou Takuma, this are Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Akatsuki Kain, Sounen Ruka, Aidou Hanabusa and Seiren." Takuma finished.

Yami who had been silent for a while gave his full attention to the orange-haired, silver-eyed vampire as soon as he heard his name. Shiki Senri. Level B. Son of the Shiki House and his little brother. He observed him carefully, trying to find his similarities to his father and although they were visible in his face structure and so, it wasn't easy to tell that Rido was his father, unlike him and Night, who were carbon copies of their father. Especially Night, since his hair was about the same length. Their only difference was the eyes.

Night remained in silence just like his twin. He knew what the other was thinking of course. Yami´s mind had started running as soon as the name of their little brother was mentioned and all of Yami´s attention was on the red-haired male and it was starting to annoy him. Yami should only see _him_, he was his older brother, his twin, and it was bad enough that Yami had gotten so attached to the silver-haired pureblood. He didn't want to share anymore. Night snapped out of his stupor when he saw his brother move closer to their brother.

Zero just like Night, watched in silence Yami´s actions. Yami walked toward Shiki, catching the attention of everyone in the room, until he stood in front of the silver-eyed male. His finger reached to take Shiki´s chin to turn his face a little to observe him a little better. Shiki just stood there with an expressionless face, although you could see the confusion flashing in his eyes due to the actions of the recent discovered pureblood.

"You really don't look much like father, little brother." He murmured ignoring the way Shiki tensed against him. "It makes you wonder if that´s a good or a bad thing…" He finished and let go of Shiki´s face and walked back to Zero and his twin.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Zero asked Kaname, knowing that he would be the one determining it.

"There are three single rooms in the same hallways as mine, one on the side and the other two in front, you are welcome to use them." Kaname said politely.

"We will only need two of them." Night said, speaking for the first time since arriving as he took his brother´s arm and started to walk toward the stairs.

"We will take the two in front then. We´ll go now and arrange our stuff then. See you in a while." Zero said as he followed Night and Yami, who were now waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Unlike them he did knew where they were headed.

The rest of the Night Class stood in silecen for a few more minutes, not quite finished processing what just had happened. Zero was back. Zero was a pureblood. He came accompanied with pureblood vampire twins. Purebloods none of them knew about. Pureblood who are not only Kuran, but also sons of Rido Kuran…Shiki´s brothers…

Everything was getting way too complicated for their tastes…

But not for Zero…he was quite enjoying everything.

.….

.…

...

..

.

The Night Class was once again waiting in the living room for their president, vice-president and their new students to leave to classes. The first ones to arrive were Zero and the twins. Zero was walking ahead, followed by the twins who were walking hand in hand.

"Hello everyone." Zero greeted.

"It's good to see you again Zero-sama, Yami-sama, Night-sama." Kain greeted back. Yami smiled in reply and Night merely nodded.

"Since we are all already here, I guess it's time to go to class." Kaname said descending the stairs with Takuma following him.

They headed towards the gate in where the screams of the fan girls could be heard clearly and it made Zero sigh. This caught Yami´s attention that turned to look at Zero curiously, waiting for him to answer the unasked question.

"The Day Class, which is formed by humans, believes that the members of the Night Class are just Elite students. Due to that and the appeal we all have, very annoying groups of fangirls are formed." Zero explained briefly getting a sigh from Yami and a frown from Night.

"What are you saying Zero-sama!?" Aidou asked appearing next to them. "They are the lovelies creatures you can see!" he said dramatically, making most of the Night class roll their eyes.

"Shut up Aidou, you are making a fool of yourself." Kain said sighing as well.

"Not like he has to make such an effort." Ruka said earning a glare from Aidou…which she ignored as usual.

As soon as they crossed the gates, the screaming became lauder, at least until the girls say Zero and the twins walking next to Kaname. Instead of the usual fan girl screaming whisperers started about Zero returning to school but entering the Night Class and the presence of the new strangers in school who accompanied him.

"Zero´s back!"

"Why is he in the Night Class?"

"It´s not fair, I want to be there too!"

"Look at those two! They are clearly twins and so handsome!"

"Don't they look like they are really close to Zero?"

"Maybe they know each other?"

Zero rolled his eyes in annoyance; he wasn't sure what annoyed him more the screaming or the whispering. His anger increased when he felt both Yami and Night tense behind him. This environment was way too loud and crowded for what the twins were used too. A scream directed his attention to his twin, who was glaring at the girls who have resumed their screaming. As if feeling his gaze Ichiru turned around and their eyes meet.

.….

.…

...

..

.

Ichiru walked to his room after the meeting with Zero. His relief on seeing his brother alive was overcoming his hatred for him and he didn't like that. He wasn't supposed to wish for his parent's murderer to live, especially now that he was a pureblood...

But how?

How was it possible for Zero to become a pureblood?

They had grown up together. He was sure Zero was human, a hunter. He also knew Zero had become a vampire, his red eyes and fangs back then confirmed it. Even if that hadn't, Zero confirmed it after he arrived at Cross Academy, even if he hadn't said it explicitly. But as a turned vampire, Zero was supposed to be a Level D, if not a Level E, although Shizuka's blood should have kept him stable. But as far as he knew there was no possible way for a human to be turned into a pureblood vampire.

Maybe Yagari will know something…but he'll have to wait until he gets back.

And who were those Kurans? Twins? Vampire Twins were as rare as hunter twins…How were they related to Kaname? He didn't seem to know them, so they had never met before. Cousins? That would mean they are the sons of Rido Kuran, if he recalled the name correctly. But then who was their mother? She had to be a pureblood, but he never heard of any record saying that Rido Kuran had had a relationship with a pureblood woman, he was engaged to Shizuka, but it seems the relationship was never consummated. And if those twins were sons of Shizuka, he was sure that Zero would have said so in their introductions since they would have been his…_brothers._

That last thought left a bitter taste on his mouths. He may hate his brother, but he didn't want to hear him claiming to be someone else's child. Not when they had grown up together. Not when they were raised by the same mother and father until they were twelve. Not when they used to train under the same teacher to become hunters…well he was going to become a hunter…it had been decided that it would have been impossible for Zero to do so…

Ichiru sighed as he sat on his bed. He hadn't notice he arrived to his room, not even when he had lay down on his bed. He quickly checked the clock on his nightstand and realized that he was going to be late for the class change if he didn't hurry. So he got up and made sure that he had everything before leaving the room towards the gates. The Night Class was already walking through the gates and all the girls were whispering about his brother´s return and the other two new students. Once the girls started screaming again and glared at them, which paralyzed of them.

He felt that someone was watching him, so he turned around to meet the identical eyes of his twin. He held his brother´s gaze until Zero smiled and winked at him, making him glare in return. Really, since when had Zero become so shameless?! And so annoying…. He really needed Yagari-sensei to come back soon…even if just for the sake of his own sanity…

Zero chuckled when he saw his twin´s reaction. Annoying Ichiru was always so easy and so fun, especially know, which surprised Zero a little. It meant that his brother, despite everything, didn't hate him completely and that made his chest feel warm, especially when he glanced at the twins that were walking behind him. He would love to be like that with his brother, but he knew that it was merely a fantasy. He couldn't be with his brother like that. His brother would never forgive him for what he did, because he would never regret it. He would never regret gaining a new family, just like he would never regret being happy with them. Even if the price was his brother´s hate.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a great day! And also I wish you a Happy New Year, since I don't think I´ll see you that day, I have some homework to do…so much for vacation…xDD**

**I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter, or what exactly is going to be on it, but I have a general idea of what I want to write, so we´ll see how it goes. **

**I want to thank all of you who read and review my story; your comments keep me writing! **


End file.
